Red and White
by TDWidow
Summary: A Slytherin in mind, a Gryffindor at heart. A wrong choice leads her down a path that says Draco Malfoy can teach her to be a witch. She thinks dangerously wrong. Rated R for heavy adult themes FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Letters

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~** Here we go! This is my newest fic. It will be long, but I hope that you all enjoy it. I'll put warnings before it gets dark, so that you know what's coming up. Enjoy!

**Thank You** to my wonderful Beta Readers Emica and Lauren who know WAY more about Harry Potter than I do and keep me from making major mistakes.

**~DISCLAIMER~** JK Rowling owns most of these characters and she always will. However, I do own Michelle and her family along with one or two others along the way.

Michelle Standish was sitting on her bed reading a book when her 15-year-old sister came running into her room.

"Michelle! You have to come downstairs! Right now!" Diana said breathlessly.

Something in Diana's voice told Michelle that it was what she had waited for all summer. Throwing the book aside, she jumped off of the bed and followed her sister down to where her parents waited.

John Standish, wizard and head of the family, brought his two daughters into the sitting room. Marie, their mother, was already there. She was a well-to-do French woman whom John had met while on holiday in Paris. She was a Muggle, but John loved her anyway.

Michelle sat on the well-loved couch, giddy with excitement. Her father cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Michelle. You are 11 years old now. As you know, it is a very important age. I have something for you – " He produced a tan envelope made of heavy parchment. With a twinkle in his eye, he continued, "that will hopefully make you every happy. Congratulations!"

Michelle let out a squeal as she tore open the letter, sealed with green wax. She could hardly breathe as she read her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, signed by Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of John's house, Gryffindor.

"I can't believe it!" Diana was saying. "My little sister's finally going to Hogwarts!"

"I'm so proud!" Marie said with tears in her eyes. Michelle got up and hugged her mother. She knew Marie had been secretly worried that Michelle would inherit her Muggle genes.

"I love you, Mama," she whispered. Marie smiled at her younger daughter – her baby.

"My letter says that the school year starts September 1st," Diana commented, holding an identical letter.

"Same as every year." John smiled. "We should schedule a trip to Diagon Alley as soon as possible."

Michelle clapped her hands together. She loved going to Diagon Alley with her sister and now she was finally going shopping for herself!

"Here," Marie said, standing up. "Why don't you three plan the trip to Diagon Alley and I'll start planning the celebration."

Michelle sadly watched her mother leave the room. She could only imagine how her mother felt seeing her daughters so happy about something she would never be a real part of. Her father and Diana were chattering on about school supplies and didn't notice when Michelle quietly followed her mom into the kitchen.

"You need help, Mama?"

Marie just smiled. "It's your day, Michelle. You don't have to help."

"But I want to!" Without another word, Michelle started helping with the celebratory dinner.

When they were growing up, Diana and Michelle had been close to each other but not to the same parents. Diana was always Daddy's Little Girl. John would take her with him everywhere: Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, even the Ministry of Magic. Diana had shown magical talent from a very young age and John took it upon himself to mold her fledging abilities.

Michelle, on the other hand, never showed any signs of being a witch. Marie and John had given their second daughter a French name in honor of Marie's homeland and this connection formed a strong bond between mother and daughter from the very beginning.

As Michelle grew older and continued to show no signs of magic, it dawned on her parents that she could very well turn out to be a Muggle. This realization caused John to dote on Diana's obvious abilities even more, especially when she was accepted to Hogwarts. Michelle was 7 years old that year and still in Muggle school. Marie helped her adjust to the prospect of remaining in Muggle school and living without the aid of magic.

Michelle always knew her mother understood. She always ran to Marie with problems and let her Mama dry her tears. Now, as they stood together making dinner, she was excited, but apprehensive at the same time. The mystery was solved – she wouldn't have to live her life as a Muggle. But she prayed that the bond she shared with her mother would not be weakened.

Diana came bounding into the kitchen. "Dad and I decided that we can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow!"

Michelle nodded and grinned happily. "I can't wait!"

Marie watched her two daughters wistfully. "All right you two!" she said after a minute. "Out! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she added with a smile.

Michelle reluctantly left the kitchen. She picked up her letter, reading it over and over again. It was almost too good to be true!

But it _was_ true. Michelle grinned and clasped the letter as though she'd never let it go.


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Thank You** again to my two awesome Beta Readers, Emica and Lauren. I'd be lost without you!

**DISCLAIMER** J.K. Rowling owns HP and all the characters therein. I do own the Standish family, but nothing else.

Diagon Alley was one of Michelle's favorite places to visit. Even before Diana had started school at Hogwarts, John would occasionally bring his daughters with him when he needed shopping done.

Of course, Michelle was all the more excited now that she was at Diagon Alley to shop for herself. Shopping for robes and a cauldron hadn't really thrilled her, but picking out a small gray kitten for her very own had made the day worthwhile.

Ollivanders had taken her breath away. It didn't take long for her to find her wand: nine inches, made of willow with Unicorn hair. As soon as she had picked it up, she felt a great light flow through her. She didn't ask what it cost, somehow sensing that with wands, price didn't matter.

Michelle, Diana and their parents left Ollivanders and headed for one of the last stops of the day: Flourish and Blotts. But they hadn't made it halfway out of the door before – 

"Diana!"

Diana spun around, an excited look beaming on her face. Michelle peered around her older sister to see a Gryffindor-robed older boy running towards them.

'That grin is so cute!' Michelle thought. 'I wonder who he is?' She caught the confused looks of her mother and father and knew that they didn't know the boy either.

"Diana!" the cute Gryffindor said again when he reached them. Michelle couldn't help but wish he would say more than just her sister's name. His speech was marked with a strong Scottish accent that made Michelle's heart flutter.

Diana threw her arms around him. "Oliver!" she cried. "Where have you been?"

"At Quality Quidditch Supplies, drooling over the Nimbus 2001s," he replied with a happy glint in his eyes.

Giggling, Diana only answered, "I should have known!"

The boy, Oliver Diana had called him, grinned that grin again. "I'm just thinking about the upcoming season! We didn't lose any players last year and this is one of the best teams Gryffindor has seen in years!"

"Alright, alright!" Diana sighed affectionately as Oliver rubbed her hand.

"Ahem," John cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at his elder daughter.

"Oh!" Diana cried, blushing. "Um, Oliver? Theses are my parents."

"John Standish," he said, shaking Oliver's hand. "And this is my wife Marie."

"Hello!" Marie said softly.

"Uh, hello. I'm Oliver Wood," he replied, a nervous stutter marring his beautiful Scottish speech.

"A Gryffindor man, I see," John remarked. "I was a Gryffindor myself!" he stated proudly. Oliver, obviously at a loss for what to say, only nodded uncertainly.

"How did you meet Diana, Oliver?" asked Marie, trying to save the boy from her occasionally overbearing husband.

"I met him at a Quidditch match!" Diana quickly said. "Oliver's Captain of Gryffindor's team!" It was her turn to be proud.

Michelle just watched the whole interaction curiously. Watching people always intrigued her. Some people would probably call her nosy, but she preferred the term observant.

After ten minutes or so, John was satisfied that Oliver seemed acceptable for his daughter. Oliver and Diana shared a rather adorable parting of ways and the family was off toward Flourish and Blotts.

"Diana?" Michelle whispered as the two girls trailed their parents.

"What?"

"Is Oliver your boyfriend?"

Diana just giggled, blushed, and nodded. "But shh!" she whispered, putting a finger to her lips. Michelle nodded and the two sisters giggled endlessly.

Flourish and Blotts was a madhouse when the Standish family reached the storefront. Throngs of witches and wizards packed the building.

"What in the world?" Michelle heard her father mutter.

Diana gasped. "Look!"

Michelle looked. A huge banner over the door read:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

will be signing copies of his autobiography

MAGICAL ME

today 12:30 pm – 4:30 pm

Under the sign was a picture of Lockhart on a poster that grinned with lights flashing behind him.

"I can't believe he's really here! He's here right now!" Diana squealed.

Her father rolled his eyes. "Oh no…not my own daughter!"

"What?" asked Diana innocently.

"You fancy that bumbling oaf Lockhart!"

"Everyone does! And he's not bumbling!" Diana retorted, leaping to her idol's defense. "I'm gonna go meet him!" She was gone into the crowd before anyone could say a word.

Michelle thought it was all amusing. She made fun of her sister's growing Lockhart obsession all the time.

"Marie, Michelle, you two wait here," John said. "I'll try to drag her out and pick up the books."

So Michelle and her mother waited outside, every once and a while peeking in at the crowd. It was boring. Michelle gazed around the store so much that she'd memorized all she could see.

Then he was there on the balcony.

He looked straight at her, smiled a little. Her head spun. Light shone off of his silver-blonde hair. A silver and green patch glittered from his black robes.

Neither one broke eye contact. At first his eyes seemed hard, cold. But Michelle thought she saw something else there. A deeper, closely guarded kindness buried in there somewhere.

Diana came bounding out of the store. "Gilderoy Lockhart's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!!"

But Michelle didn't pay any attention. She needed to find out who this boy was! He looked like an angel. She kicked herself for being so corny and cliché, but to her eleven-year-old boy-crazy heart, he really did.

Michelle turned around and noticed that her parents and Diana had left the bookstore. She smiled good-bye at the boy and ran to catch up with her family. Her father lead them through the crowded streets easily and Michelle followed absently.

The boy stayed on her mind as they walked away. She hadn't even talked to him! 'This is ridiculous,' she thought. 'You don't know him! Stop being stupid.' That was her rational brain.

'But he was so cute!' chimed in her love struck side. 'Maybe he can become my boyfriend and we could be just like Oliver and Diana!'

'I'm only eleven,' the rational said. 'Diana's fifteen.'

"Diana?" she asked her sister.

"What?"

"What house has a green and gray patch on their robes?"

"Slytherin," Diana replied without thinking.

John stopped walking and turned around. "Why are you asking about Slytherin?" he asked sharply.

Michelle shrank a little at his tone of voice. "I was just curious."

"Stay away from Slytherins, Michelle," he told her sternly.

"Why?"

"Because they are bad."

"You wouldn't understand," Diana added.

"Why wouldn't I?" Michelle asked stubbornly.

"You're too young," her father told her. "And it's complicated."

"How complicated can – "

"Enough!" John commanded. "We won't speak anymore on this." He turned around and continued walking.

Michelle followed, sullen and silent. She'd hoped that her acceptance to Hogwarts would earn her more respect from her family. Apparently not. Was it too much to ask to want to know more about the school she was going to? She was eleven, after all. She felt grown up enough, why didn't they treat her that way?

After a quick stop to buy Michelle a set of quills, the family went back through the Leaky Cauldron to the Muggle world. Michelle stayed quiet the whole way back to the house. She brought her new cat up to her room as soon as they got inside.

She seemed barely more than a kitten. Studying the cat's light gray color, Michelle said out loud, "I think I'll name you Moona." She giggled as Moona jumped onto her bed and batted the curtains.

A knock came at her door. Marie poked her head in. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Michelle's mother came in and sat down at the desk. "I'm sorry for how Dad treated you."

"It's fine."

"No Michelle, I really am sorry. He's just…trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Michelle asked angrily. She pulled Moona into her lap. "How can I go to Hogwarts if Dad and Diana keep everything from me? All I hear is Slytherin bad, Gryffindor good. Sometimes I don't remember that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff even exist!" Michelle sighed. "I'm happy to go to Hogwars, but I just wish they'd stop treating me like Gryffindor the Next Generation. All that they tell me is what I need to know to be a good Gryffindor."

Marie got up and joined Michelle on the bed. "I know." She petted the cat's head. "Do you like your cat?"

"Uh-huh!" Michelle said smiling. She cuddled the kitten. "I named her Moona."

Marie smiled. "I like it." Seeing her daughter happily playing with her new pet, Marie was convinced that Michelle felt a little better. With a last hug, she left her daughter alone to make dinner.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Ok, so the thing between Michelle and the blonde boy (hehe, guess who) is a little bit _Titanic_. But nothing will end up like _Titanic_, I promise. I'm also aware the Oliver never has a girlfriend in the books, but this is literary license I'm taking when putting him with Diana. Finally, the wording of the banner outside Flourish and Blotts is taken from page 58 of Chamber of Secrets.

Also, I've decided to start a tradition that I have seen many authors doing (especially AgiVega and Queen Li) and that is to respond individually to everyone who reviews the last chapter, just because I love my reviewers so much!

**Starr Light** Yes, I finally posted. I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, the angst will come soon!

**Justin Etre** Don't worry, there is lots more to come =)

**S. C. Hardy** Yeah, unfortunately, there will be badness to come. Thanks for the compliment!


	3. Choices to be Made

**Thank You **as always to Emica and Lauren…you two both know I'd be SO lost without you ;)

**~DISCLAIMER~** JK Rowling owns everyone except Michelle and her family. There's only one other OC, who will be introduced in the next chapter. Other than that, everyone belongs to Rowling.

The rest of the summer dragged on and on. Michelle packed her trunk with days to spare. Moona was no longer content to bat Michelle's curtains and instead paced restlessly through the house. Michelle tossed and turned the night of August 31st and looked at the glowing numbers on her digital clock at least once an hour. When she did manage to fall into a fitful sleep, the red numbers danced through her mind in a maddening minuet.

The buzz of her alarm was welcome music at 7:00 the next morning. The house was a flurry of activity as Michelle and Diana ran through, packing and unpacking things last minute. Moona and Apollo, Diana's owl, watched the family frenzy with wide, amused eyes.

Finally the car was packed and the girls were convinced that anything they'd forgotten could be mailed later. After an excited car ride, a tearful hug from Marie, and fighting crowds of people on Platform 9 ¾, Michelle found herself alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hello!"

Michelle suddenly noticed that a red-haired first year had sat down across from her. "Oh. Hi!"

"I'm Ginny Weasley!" the girl said, her voice bursting with excitement.

"I'm Michelle Standish."

"Nice to meet you. Do you come from a wizarding family?" Michelle nodded, but couldn't get a word in before Ginny continued. "Me too. Four of my older brothers are already at Hogwarts. Two more already graduated. All in Gryffindor. I'll probably be in Gryffindor, too. I hope so!"

Michelle just nodded again. Another girl joined their compartment. She and Michelle just let Ginny talk for the entire ride. Ginny was the kind of person who intrigued Michelle the most: very outgoing and bubbly. Maybe it was because Michelle was never like that.

Regardless, she was bursting with excitement when they reached the Hogsmeade Station. It seemed to take the giant groundskeeper forever to get the first years organized. The Hogwarts castle glittered across the water. Michelle couldn't wait to finally enter the castle. Patience was not one of her virtues, and she nearly tipped her boat over due to jumpiness.

When they finally reached the castle, Michelle knew everything was worth the wait. Following the other new students through the halls, she was awestruck by everything she saw. Hogwarts really was as magnificent as Diana had said. The soaring arches, the stone gargoyles that watched students passing by, the flickering torches on the walls – it was all magic.

A flash of light beside her startled her and she turned. A mousy looking boy lowered his camera and grinned at her. "Hello!" he said.

"Hi," Michelle replied a little shyly.

"I'm Colin Creevey!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm Michelle." She shook Colin's hand and gestured to his camera. "I thought Muggle electronics and stuff don't work at Hogwarts?"

Colin smiled and shrugged, seemingly happy to have made a friend already. "I dunno. This works at least. Maybe it's a special camera?"

She giggled. "Maybe." Colin was a little dorky, but he was nice and seemed like fun. "Will you take my picture?"

"Sure!" He raised the camera and snapped the shutter.

Laughing, Michelle thanked him. But before they could talk any more, Professor McGonagall stopped the crowd. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin! If everyone will please follow me."

The stern looking professor led the wide-eyed students into the Great Hall. It was unlike anything Michelle had ever seen. Thousands of floating candles glittered along the ceiling and four long tables crowded with older students stretched the length of the Hall. Michelle saw Albus Dumbledore himself at the head table.

The first years clustered together by the head table waiting nervously for the famous Sorting Hat. Michelle found herself standing next to Ginny. "Harry's not here," the redhead remarked.

"Huh?"

"Look." Ginny pointed to the Gryffindor table. Michelle looked. She smiled at Diana who waved from her seat next to Oliver. "Harry's not there," Ginny repeated.

"Harry…who?"

Ginny looked at Michelle in shock. "Harry Potter!"

"Oh." Michelle knew the name of course. The boy was famous. But honestly she hadn't thought much about attending school with him.

Her gaze wandered over the other tables. The house ghosts had already made their appearance and all of the students looked excited to be back at school. 'That's kind of weird,' Michelle thought. 'No one's ever excited to go back to Muggle school!'

Something white caught her eye. She glanced at the table against the right hand side of the hall. 'Oh wow!' She was looking at the white-blonde boy she'd seen that day in Flourish and Blotts. The silver and green patch shone on the black robes of every student at the Slytherin table.

She caught the boy's eye. He seemed to recognize her and gave her a half smile bordering on smug grin. All of her father's words of warning flew out of Michelle's head when she looked at that blonde boy.

The students all cheered when the Sorting Hat finally made its appearance. Butterflies went crazy in Michelle's stomach as the song of the Sorting Hat was sung and Professor McGonagall started reading names.

"Georgia Alden!"

There was a pause. Finally the Hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More names were read and the House tables began to fill. Colin Creevey was sent on his way to the Gryffindor table. The names climbed the alphabet until finally, "Michelle Standish!" She walked up shyly and put the Hat on her head.

"Hmm…very interesting mix," came a small, tinny voice inside her head. It continued, "A family of Gryffindors. But your courage is deeper. Gryffindor it is…"

'No!' Michelle thought suddenly. She had been raised to be a good Gryffindor, but it was the last thing she wanted.

"No?" asked the voice. "Why not? Gryffindor will make life easy for you."

'I don't belong in Gryffindor.' Michelle thought stubbornly. 'I've always had to prove myself. I'm tired of proving how brave I am. I want to do something else. I want to be different!' Plus, a certain blonde boy played on her mind. She'd _never_ meet him if she were in Gryffindor.

The voice of the Hat sighed. "There is only one other place you would fit. But I do not like the look of this future!"

Michelle didn't really care what the Hat thought. 'Where is that?'

"You are stubborn and feel that you don't have to prove yourself anymore. And there's something else that I sense, although I can't figure out your reasoning. You're trying to trick me into putting you in Slytherin. Very sneaky of you. But why you're doing this, I cannot tell."

'YES! Oh please yes!' Slytherin would solve everything. Her father would see her as an individual and she would finally stand out in her family.

The Hat sighed. "Very well. Your decision is final, I can tell. But I fear this choice may bring you darkness that you cannot deal with."

Michelle raised the brim of the Hat from over her eyes and looked at the other students of Hogwarts – her classmates – as the Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

**~AUTHOR'S NOTE~** Please remember that this is movieverse rather than bookverse. Em and Lauren are helping me as much as they can, but I'm also a baby HP author. Please forgive me if I get something wrong!

**Bohemian Storm** Yay! Another OC fan! I too get accused of Mary Sues occasionally. If you search under "(enter canon name here) Mary Sue test," you can test her.

**Animefan07** I'm glad you like it! And yes, there definitely will be more of the blonde boy to come. I'm glad you like the story!


	4. In Her Grasp

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own JK Rowling's characters. They are hers and she has license to do whatever she wants with them…like, KILL THEM! *sob* I'm still a little upset about Book 5…

**Thanks** as always to Em and Lauren…yay Beta Readers!

Diana was not happy. That much Michelle could see. The older girl kept staring at her sister in utter shock from Gryffindor's table. Her stare fell heavily on Michelle, who tried her best to ignore it. Instead she decided to make friends with her fellow Slytherins including, if possible, the blonde boy.

There was another first year sitting beside her. Michelle turned to her. "Hello."

"Hi." The girl seemed shy and a little wary of the other students.

"I'm Michelle!"

"Miranda Harris." They shook hands. "I don't recognize your last name. Are you from a Wizarding family?"

Michelle froze for a minute. Of course she was from a Wizard family…but a Gryffindor family. But she couldn't say no; Slytherins hated Muggle-borns, too. "Uh…"

Just then, the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's resident ghost, came swooping down over the students. He cackled as his bloody sword swished past their heads.

"Wow!" Miranda said. "Mum used to tell me about him! She was in Slytherin, too. She told me why he's covered in blood, too. But I forget."

"No one knows. It's our house mystery. Your mother must have made it up."

Michelle turned to see the white-blonde boy who had apparently moved and was now sitting across from them. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Hi!" Miranda added, batting her eyelashes a little.

The boy rolled his eyes and turned to Michelle. "I remember you from Diagon Alley. What's your name then?"

Heart racing a mile a minute, Michelle replied, "Michelle Standish."

His face changed just slightly. "That's a French name. Why aren't you at Beauxbatons?"

"Some of my mother's ancestors are French. My parents wanted to honor her heritage. But I'm British. I'm from Canterbury."

"Oh." The boy seemed satisfied with this. "Good."

"I'm Miranda!" the other girl piped up, desperate to be included. "I'm from Tintern Abbey!"

The boy didn't even acknowledge her this time. He seemed focused entirely on Michelle, which was fine with her. "I'm a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

There. She finally had his name! But… "Doesn't that mean Dragon?"

"Mmhmm, in Latin." He smiled smugly. "Very good."

"Why would your parents name you that?"

He cocked an eyebrow and leered at her slightly. "Do you really want to know?"

She stuttered, "N-no."

Draco just laughed. "Well," he said, coldness creeping into his voice. "Let me know if you ever get curious." Then he was up and gone.

"He was mean," Miranda complained. "He didn't even look at me!"

"Uh-huh," Michelle replied absently. She kept replaying everything he'd said to her. He talked to her!

Her fantasies were off and running. There was no denying it. Michelle had a full-blown crush.

*****

As the year began, Michelle started to learn more about her classmates and school. She found that she had a knack for Charms and Professor Flitwick often asked her to help the other first-years. This began to earn her a place of respect among other Slytherin first-year students.

Miranda and Michelle became good friends after the first feast. She was a giggly, flighty girl who had the knack of always turning attention or a conversation onto her. Overall, she and Michelle became close friends because Michelle didn't want to talk about herself and Miranda talked about herself nonstop.

Draco, however, turned out to be less than her fantasy. He was cold, distant, even somewhat cruel to people outside his close group of friends. She was at a loss as to how to get close to him. Everyone warned her to just stay away from him, so she tried her best.

The head of her house, Professor Snape, taught Potions. If felt wrong to Michelle to be favored in class because the Professor was the head of Slytherin, but no one else seemed to question it.

Michelle tried to forget the fact that her family didn't approve of her life at Hogwarts. Diana owled her every once and a while and thankfully seemed to get over her initial shock.

One day during lunch, her family's owl swooped into the Great Hall. Diana watched it expectantly, waiting for the letter probably for her. To both sisters' surprise, the letter was dropped in front of Michelle.

With a quick homework excuse, Michelle left the Great Hall and ran for the dungeon. By sheer luck, the other first-year Slytherin girls were all out of the dorm. Michelle read her letter in peaceful silence.

_Dear Michelle,_

_I just received a letter from your sister, explaining your current situation at school. There is nothing I can say except that I am VERY disappointed in you. I don't know what happened during the Sorting Ceremony but I cannot believe you did not live up to the standard of Gryffindor. It is a disgrace to our family name!_

_You are a Standish. This means that you have the traits of a Gryffindor. If you let that horrible, corrupted house taint you, I will no longer be able to have you in my household._

_I don't mean to sound heartless, Michelle, I just can't stand the thought of my daughter becoming a true Slytherin. You are strong Michelle, and you must resist them._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_John Standish, Gryffindor_

Michelle just sat on her bed, the letter in her lap. She felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Moona climbed up on the bed, mewing questioningly at the girl. Michelle looked at the kitten in a daze, not saying anything.

Voices floated through the open door. Michelle snapped out of her shock and, grabbing her letter and the envelop, shoved them both into an inside pocket of her robes.

"Hey Michelle!" Miranda and her other roommates greeted her.

"Hello. What you all so excited about?"

"Transfiguration was cancelled!" her roommate Sarah said happily. No one knew why, but it was a nice day and no one really cared. The first-year girls spent their newly found free day in the September sun, watching Quidditch practices and enjoying the days of Fall. Michelle managed to push the letter completely from her mind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Quick explanation: Miranda is from Tintern Abbey cuz I had to read "Lines Composed A Few Miles Above Tintern Abbey" by William Wadsworth in AP English last year and have less than fond memories of it and I really don't like her character. You'll see why eventually. Michelle is from Canterbury cuz that's where Orlando Bloom is from…*grin*

**Opal.star** Yeah, I'm a fan of non-slash Draco as well. Well, I like slash Draco, but only to a certain point.

**Casey** Thanks! Unfortunately…the cuteness only goes so far.


	5. Bloody Words

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Yay another chapter! I honestly don't know if anyone reads this story, but I'm continuing to post anyway. *shrugs*

**Thanks** to Emica and Lauren for beta-ing…they continue to keep me on my toes

**DISCLAIMER** JK Rowling owns Malfoy, Oliver, all the Professors, etc. I own Michelle, her family, and Miranda. Yay me.

Dinner was just ending. Miranda and Michelle followed the stream of students out of the Great Hall. But it wasn't long before all the students stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What's going on?" whispered Miranda.

Michelle shrugged and pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Her face went white as she read the words scrawled on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR – BEWARE

And it was written in blood.

In a moment of shock, she clutched the arm of the boy standing in front of her. He turned around and she kicked herself for being stupid.

"You okay?" Draco Malfoy asked, less icily than usual.

Michelle just nodded and let go of his arm. "Uh-huh. Sorry."

He just laughed slightly. "It's alright. You scared?"

"N-no," she stammered. "But what's it mean?"

He shrugged. At that moment, Professor Dumbledore commanded that all students return to the dormitories for the night. The one large crowd broke into four smaller crowds as each house followed their prefects back to the dorms. Michelle stuck close to Malfoy as the Slytherins headed down towards their dorm's secret entrance near the dungeon.

They talked the whole way and Michelle grew more and more enamored with the blonde second year each minute. An idle question brought Draco to brag about his new position as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He beamed as she eagerly drank up his every word.

When they reached the dorm, Malfoy stopped Michelle as she headed for the girls' side. "You're a nice girl, Michelle," he said, clearly embarrassed for saying such a thing. She just blushed and, after a quick glance around to make sure no one was listening, he continued. "You should spend more time with me." His eyes momentarily raked her up and down. "I insist."

Michelle's heart soared. She couldn't believe this! "I'd love to," she replied, managing to keep most of the giddiness out of her voice. Draco's demanding manner and lewd glances were lost on her.

Draco nodded. "Good." With his trademarked smug smile, he let her go up to her room.

She burst in the door and jumped onto her bed. "Miranda, you will never believe what just happened!" she squealed.

Her giddiness took over and she gushed to Miranda about Draco for hours. The two girls were up late into the night, gossiping about what Hogwarts might have in store for them. All thought of the strange message was gone.

*****

Michelle and Draco spent entire days together. He told her all about his family and stories from the previous year. She listened eagerly to everything he had to say. It wasn't long before everyone regarded the two as an official couple and they became famous throughout their house.

As soon as she had been sorted into Slytherin, Michelle had decided to keep the details of her family a secret. Most Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors _or_ Muggles. However, she still found time every week to eat lunch secretly with Diana.

Michelle walked quietly through the corridor towards a common study room. It was where Diana had said to meet her every time they went to lunch, since they could not meet in either dormitory. As she neared the door to the room though, Michelle heard her sister say her name.

"How could Michelle get placed there?" Diana sounded very upset.

"Calm down, darlin'. Calm down." It was Oliver, the handsome 6th year boy she'd met that day at Diagon Alley. Michelle could tell his voice from his lilting Scottish accent.

"My sister! My baby sister…a Slytherin."

"Diana, listen. I know how protective you feel of Michelle but…the Sorting Hat can't be wrong."

Michelle stood by the door, emotions running rampant. Diana was upset by her choice to be in Slytherin? What did she care? Of course, Diana didn't know that Michelle had silently pleaded with the Hat to be placed in Slytherin.

And at the same time, Michelle felt deeply guilty about her choice. Diana was a proud member of Gyffindor, as their father had been years before. It was almost like she was turning her back on her family.

"Oliver, is there anything I can do? I can't let my baby sister go through her years at Hogwarts as a Slytherin. I just can't."

Michelle peered around the doorframe to see Oliver brush Diana's hair from her face. "Houses can't change, Diana," he said softly. "You know that as well as I do. Michelle was placed in Slytherin. And as strange and wrong as that seems, there really is nothing you can do."

Diana wiped unshed tears from her eyes and nodded. Putting a hand on his arm, she said, "You'd better go…she's supposed to meet me here."

Oliver smiled and nodded. Leaning in, he kissed her softly and said, "I'll see you after practice."

Michelle jumped back from the doorframe and entered the room just as Oliver was leaving. "Hello Michelle!" he said as they passed.

"Hello," she replied shyly. For an instant she was acutely aware and ashamed of her Slytherin robes, but pushed the thought from her mind. 'There is nothing wrong with Slytherin!' she told herself sternly.

"Michelle!" Diana hugged her little sister. "How have you been?"

"Good. I had my second flying lesson yesterday!"

"How did you do?"

"Good. Everyone did well."

Diana nodded. "Good." The sisters started off toward the Great Hall. They were planning on bringing their food outside to eat on the grassy courtyard, as they would receive strange looks in the Great Hall. Slytherins and Gryffindors were not welcome at each other's tables and none of the Slytherin knew about Diana anyway.

"Madam Hooch said I'm a natural at flying," Michelle said as they walked. "But I'm just glad there weren't any mishaps like last year."

Diana looked at Michelle. "What do you mean?"

"Last year. You know, when that Gryffindor boy fell off his broom on the first try and broke his wrist."

The older girl only nodded. "Did Madam Hooch tell you all of this?"

Michelle shook her head. "Uh-uh. Draco told me – " Her eyes opened wide and she shut her mouth immediately.

"Draco Malfoy?" Diana demanded with a sudden stop. As Michelle stayed silent, Diana grabbed her arm. "Michelle, are you hanging around with Draco Malfoy??"

Michelle mumbled something resembling a yes. Disappointment and worry clouded Diana's face. "He's bad, Michelle."

"You don't know him!"

"He's a Malfoy, Michelle! His father followed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Some of the color drained from Michelle's face. "That's not true."

Seeing her sister's stubborn face, Diana knew Michelle wouldn't believe her. "It is. But ask Draco if you don't believe me. He's proud of it."

Michelle turned away from her sister, back towards the dormitory area. "I'm not that hungry anymore…you go. Eat lunch with the other Gryffindors." Before Diana could argue, Michelle was gone.

Ok, so **no one** reviewed the last chapter, so there are no responses to be written…


	6. Blue Skies and Gold

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter is where it's made clear that this is a movie-verse fic. It is based on the events of the Quidditch match in the film. Oliver's broom is shattered by the bludger, the two Seekers race through the trench thing by the field; it's all in the movie. In the book, this is the game in the pouring rain, which is the difference. Also, I make a mention the year past when Oliver is knocked out by a bludger from Marcus Flint. This also only happens in the movie version of Sorcerer's Stone.

**Thanks** as always to Em and Lauren…I love my betas!

**DISCLAIMER** I _wish_ I owned Draco…and Oliver…*innocent grin* But…I don't. All I own is Draco's little girlfriend. And her family. And her friend. Yeah.

For the next several days, Michelle and Diana didn't talk much. Diana was preoccupied with Oliver and Michelle really had no desire to get her older sister's attention.

She never bothered to ask Malfoy about his family relations with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She told herself that there was no way it could be true, but part of her was afraid of the real answer.

The fall started getting cooler. As the Quidditch season began, Michelle hardly ever saw Draco except at meals. The Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, while no Oliver Wood, ran long and harsh practices.

Michelle and Miranda went through their days going to classes, doing homework, and experimenting with magic. Because of her talent in Charms, Michelle grew adept with the Lumos charm, as well as various Locking, Unlocking, and Silencing charms. She often went to the library, as she was teaching herself about sense charms: vision-enhancing, deafening, etc.

As much as Michelle enjoyed learning and teaching herself magic, the days grew long and boring with Draco always gone. Flint didn't allow anyone to watch practices, for fear of Gryffindor spies, so Michelle never got to watch Draco fly.

On the other hand, this made upcoming Quidditch games much anticipated. The whole school turned out for big games, cheering for their own teams and usually against Slytherin. But that didn't bother Michelle anymore.

Gryffindor versus Slytherin was the biggest game of each year and this year the stands were full. Slytherin's winning streak had been broken last year when a first year had been made Seeker. Granted it was Harry Potter, world famous wizard-in-training who was the Gryffindor Seeker, but Slytherin was not accustomed to losing.

Diana looked worried. She was sitting with the Gryffindors of course, but Michelle could see her through her field glasses. Everyone brought field glasses to Quidditch games.

Michelle knew why her sister was worried. In the first game against Slytherin last year, Oliver had been knocked unconscious by a bludger sent his way by Marcus Flint. He'd been in the hospital wing for days. Draco had told her all about it, sneering through the whole story.

At the moment, Draco was hovering about the game action, watching for the Golden Snitch. Michelle gazed at him adoringly. She could hardly believe that she had found someone like him.

"Draco's really cute!" Miranda whispered to Michelle. Michelle just giggled and nodded.

"Me 'n Goyle are going down to get somethin' ta eat. Want anything?" Crabbe, Draco's friend and psuedo-bodyguard, asked the girls. Draco had left him and Goyle (his second burly friend) to watch Michelle and protect her if she needed it.

"No thanks," Miranda replied. Michelle shook her head and Crabbe and Goyle left.

Suddenly Miranda pointed to Draco. "Look!"

Draco and Harry Potter seemed to be having a face-off. While they argued, a speck of gold flashed behind Draco's head. Miranda saw it. She grabbed Michelle's arm and whispered, "The Snitch!"

Apparently, Harry saw it too. He sped past Draco, who immediately followed. The two, while attempting to knock each other off of their brooms, followed the Snitch down through the infrastructure of the stands out of sight.

Spectators stood up, trying to find the two Seekers. To Michelle's horror, all she saw was a speeding bludger bouncing through after the two. A quick scan of the field showed Oliver standing on the ground over his shattered broomstick – also a victim of the crazed black ball.

Neither Seeker could be seen for a few moments. The crowd was quiet, waiting for a sign of Harry or Draco. Even the other players had slowed their part of the game to search for their Seekers.

No one had long to wait. With a horrific wooden crash, Draco flew out of the infrastructure, obviously thrown from his broom. He landed hard on the pitch and lay there still.

Terrified, Michelle ran down out of the stands towards ground level. Miranda followed close behind, also worried for Draco.

By the time they reached the ground, the game was over. Harry lay injured on the ground a ways away from Draco, the Snitch clasped in his uninjured hand. Michelle ran onto the field to where Draco lay.

"Draco! Oh, are you okay?" Michelle reached out to touch his cheek, but he batted her hand away.

"What happened to Potter?"  
"He's over there," Miranda said, pointing.

Draco laughed as he saw Harry lying in pain on the ground. "Good."

Michelle had also looked to where the other Seeker lay on the grass. His whole team was hovering over him, as well as other students, Hagrid, and Professor Lockhart.

'Everyone really seem to care about this boy,' she thought. 'No one cares that much about Draco…'

"Michelle!"

Shaking her head a little, she turned back to her boyfriend. "What?"

"I asked you, are you coming to the hospital wing with me?"

"I'm sorry. Of course I'm coming."

Professor Snape was there, helping Draco to his feet. With one more glance to Harry and his entourage, Michelle followed into the hospital wing, full of questions that had no answers.

**Katie** Yeah, I know Draco wouldn't probably go for a younger person, and there is the whole thing of his betrothal to Pansy, but I'm ignoring that for the sake of this fic. That probably makes it a little AU, but that's okay!


	7. Wide Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** So, my beta Lauren has pointed out that I am giving Michelle emotions probably way past 11 years old in this chapter. Maybe I am…if it seems too much, I apologize. But I had my first boyfriend when I was 10 and I've always been a little boy crazy, so that may be why I write her this way.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone except the people who I DO own…hehe, if you can figure that out, yay!

Michelle was eating lunch with Miranda when the mail came. She was surprised when Apollo, Diana's owl, flew right for the Slytherin table. A glance to the Gryffindor table told her that Diana was purposely not looking at her.

Apollo dropped a letter into Michelle's hands and flew off. Miranda watched Michelle curiously as she read the note.

_Michelle,_

_Just writing to see how you're doing. Let's get together tonight in the owlery after dinner. No robes. I want to talk to you about something._

_Love Diana_

The owlery? Why in the world would she want to meet in the _owlery_? Michelle glanced at the Gryffindor table again. Diana was giggling uncontrollably as Oliver tickled her. Three younger redheaded boys laughed as they looked on. 'No one ever laughs good-naturedly like that at our table…' Michelle thought wistfully.

While her gaze was turned, Draco slipped beside her and reached for the paper. "What's that, 'Chelle?" he asked, using his new nickname for her that she hated.

"A letter!" piped up Miranda.

"A letter? From who?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Michelle glared at Miranda. "Just a note. From…from Professor Lockhart!" She put on her best lovestruck face. "He asked me to help him feed his Cornish pixies!" she went on dreamily.

"You're so lucky!" breathed Miranda.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two girls. "Professor Lockhart is a totally useless wizard, but whatever," he said with a shrug. "Go have fun."

Miranda grinned at Michelle. "Make sure you tell me all about it when you get back!"

'Uh-oh,' Michelle thought. Now he'd have to make up a whole night's scenario. But she just sighed dreamily and nodded to her friend.

Miranda glanced at the floating clock at the back of the Great Hall. "Uh-oh. Michelle, we have a Charms test in a half an hour! You promised to help me study for it!"

"Oh, right." She looked cautiously at Draco. "Uh, we have to leave…"

He just dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Go. Good luck on Flitwick's test But we have a date tonight Michelle," he reminded her with a slight leer.

"I remember. I'll meet you – "

"In the Common Room."

Michelle nodded. "Alright. But after my meeting with Professor Lockhart."

Draco just rolled his eyes and the two girls left the Great Hall. They went up to find that their roommates were all still at lunch and the Slytherin dorm was relatively quiet.

They tried to study Charms, but all Miranda wanted to do was talk on and on about Professor Lockhart. Michelle half-listened, wondering all the while what Diana wanted to see her about. Something gave her the feeling it wasn't good.

*****

Michelle finally got away from Miranda later that night, who sent her off with a dreamy sigh. "Tell me all about him!" she shouted as Michelle slipped out of the Common Room's secret entrance.

'Phew!' she though. 'This isn't so bad. No robes and no Miranda!' As much as she liked her friend, Miranda tended to grate on her nerves.

The halls were relatively empty. Michelle started humming as she walked to drive away the creepy silence. She started up the stairs from the dungeon to the first level.

An alarming shudder made her stop humming the Muggle song and grip the banister of the staircase. The staircase that was rapidly swinging _away_ from the only way she knew that led to the owlery.

With a final crash, the stone steps swung into place and stayed still. The frightened girl quickly ran up the rest of the steps, not caring where the new landing led her.

Michelle looked at the old clock on the wall. "Perfect!" she said aloud. "Now I'm going to be late!"

The stairway abruptly pulled away from the landing, as if insulted by her outburst. Michelle ran back, but caught herself on a railing as the stairs slipped back to their original position.

She sighed and headed down the new corridor she faced. "There's got to be some way to get to the owlery from here!" she muttered.

As she wandered through the hallway, everything was silent. 'You could hear a pin drop!' she thought, quoting an old Muggle saying. She giggled and her voice echoed through the empty halls.

She was surprised, though, to hear the echo of her giggling fade into deeper laughter far down the hall. Momentarily forgetting about her sister, Michelle followed her curiosity toward the new voice.

"Go away!" Michelle heard a muffled voice under the laughter. She was nearing an open doorway and Michelle faintly heard a shower running.

"Oh come on Oliver!" a second voice replied. "We're just having fun!"

'Oliver?' she thought. 'Diana's Oliver?'

"In case you didn't know," chimed in a third, "fun is when – "

"I know what fun is, Weasley!" Oliver growled, still muffled.

Finally curiosity won over Michelle's actions. She crept up to the doorframe and peered into the open room, which turned out to be a shower room.

She couldn't keep her jaw from dropping when she saw two fourth year boys clad only in white towels. Each held another towel, which they occasionally snapped toward a second door on the back wall.

"I'm not coming out until you two GO AWAY!" Oliver yelled again from behind the door. 'Aha!' she thought. 'So that's where he's hiding!'

Michelle tried to look away, look at the walls, the ceiling, _anything_, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the two well-muscled, barely towel-covered bodies in front of her. Both boys had wet red hair that dripped onto their slightly tanned, broad shoulders. Their skin glistened with water residual from an after-practice shower.

Michelle had never seen a boy like this before. No matter how had she tried, she couldn't stop gawking at the half-naked redheads. Her face was hot; she was sure she was blushing. Why was she blushing? Boys were a whole new thresehold to her…some of them were of course, still awful and icky and horrible people. Except Draco of course. And apparently there were others who didn't fit that category either.

"Oh. Hello!"

To Michelle's horror, the two boys had turned from Oliver's door to watch her. She noticed, through her utter embarrassment, that they were completely identical. They were both grinning – a mischievous little smile that reached all the way to their bright blue eyes.

"Uh…I…uh…um…"

"Who are you?" one of the twins (they had to be twins) asked curiously. They both looked friendly and the one who spoke didn't sound at all embarrassed. Michelle had no idea why they made her feel so weird.

They waited for her answer, seeming to forget about Oliver. But when she was unable to find her voice to respond, Michelle turned and fled.

**H'tari** Thanks! A Mary Sue is a female original character (males are called Gary Stu) who is perfect in every way and everyone loves her. She often triumphs over incredible hardships or hates her love interest at first. Legolas from Lord of the Rings is a very common target for a Mary Sue. Unfortunately, many original characters get accused to being Mary Sues, no matter what. That sucks for authors (like me) who try very hard to avoid writing Mary Sue-ish characters. I may not always succeed, but I do try.

**AngelicDevil2** Thanks! It's actually all written, it's just a matter of posting it.

**Preciousonee** I'm glad you like it!


	8. Words Like Knives

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I must mention that Percy is **very** out of character in this. I want him to be. I'm attempting to find a softer side of him…maybe Michelle draws out his compassionate side. Who knows…but yes I'm aware of how out of character he is.

But Book 5 Percy needs to die…grr.

**HUGE thank you** to my two Betas on this one! Neville's appearance was entirely Emica's idea and Lauren came up with the idea of the fingertip shaped bruises. Thanks so much you two!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own anyone except Michelle and her family, etc. Everyone else is JK Rowling's.

Michelle was still flushed when she reached the empty owlery. Part of this was most likely from running but she was sure she was still blushing from that scene in the shower room. No matter how hard she tried, the image just refused to leave her mind.

"Michelle?"

Michelle spun around, looking around the silent owlery. Owls of all sizes and colors roosted on every rafter, some asleep, others just watching her with round eyes.

"What took you so long?" Diana asked. Michelle jumped, then saw Diana absently stroking Apollo's feathers.

"I got lost," she admitted with a blush.

Diana giggled slightly. "Understandable." She walked down to where Michelle waited. Michelle was utterly terrified of what Diana had to talk to her about.

The older girl took a deep breath. Michelle braced herself. With a pained look, Diana said, "I'm worried about you, Michelle."

That wasn't what Michelle expected. "Huh?"

"I'm worried about you," Diana repeated.

Michelle blinked. "Why?"

Diana sighed. "You haven't made a very good start here. You got put in the wrong house, you shy away from me and the other Gryffindors, you even hang around with a Malfoy!" She spit out the last word with disgust.

Michelle just glared at her older sister, hurt by her words. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin," she finally said coldly. Tears welled in her eyes. "And I like Draco! I don't care about his stupid family!"

"That stupid family follows You-Know-Who!" Diana yelled at her little sister. "They're evil!" The owls, clearly disturbed by the girls' argument, shuffled in annoyance. One particularly expressive snowy owl glared and hooted down at them irritably.

"THEY'RE NOT EVIL!" Michelle shouted. She was crying by now. "Draco likes me and he's my boyfriend!"

"Stop!" Diana kept her crying at bay. "Don't be like this! Stop being a Slytherin!"

"No! I _am_ a Slytherin!"

Diana looked crushed. "Fine! Be evil like the rest of them! But don't expect to talk to me ever again!" Diana turned and ran from her sister, nearly flattening a scared-looking Gryffindor second year on the way. "Sorry Neville," she mumbled before fleeing from the tower.

Michelle glared at the boy, who hesitated a second before running after Diana. She was still crying, more out of anger than anything else. How dare Diana be like that! She who always seemed so good and the model child, yelling those horrible things at her little sister!

The tears stopped as Michelle got angrier and angrier. Finally, she talked down from the owlery back through the darkened halls, fuming about the unfairness of life.

*****

"Where have you been?"

The furiously icy voice stopped Michelle dead in her tracks just as she reached the dorm's secret entrance. Turning her head, she saw Draco emerge from the shadows. In her anger, she hadn't seen him.

His tone of voice scared her. "I, uh, what do you mean?"

He glared at her. "You know what I mean!" he hissed. Like vices, he grasped her tightly around her upper arms and pulled her close to him.

"Draco, I'm sorry! I – "

"You weren't with Lockhart," he growled. "I saw the good professor nearly a half an hour ago," he said sarcastically. "Alone." His gray eyes were stone cold. "Never keep me waiting and don't lie to me again." His fingers dug into her arms. "Ever."

She could only nod, terrified. Disgusted, he threw her to the side, crushing her shoulder against the hard stone wall. Muttering the password, he swept into the dorm and left her alone in the hallway.

Cradling her shoulder, Michelle curled up against the cool wall. She didn't cry, just buried her head in her arms until she felt she could face people again.

Several minutes later, Michelle struggled to stand up, not putting pressure on her injured arm. She gave the empty wall the password and the panel slid open. Draco glared coldly at her as she quickly ran through the common room. Her roommates all greeted her when she came in. Plastering a fake smile to her face, she responded fairly cheerfully to them, then shrouded herself in her bed. Her excuse was Transfiguration homework.

Not once did she shed a tear.

*****

Michelle sat in front of her mirror. Her roommates were gone, off secretly to the boys' side for something or other. Her shoulder was bruised dark purple from where she had hit the wall. Her robes hid the physical mark, but it was getting hard to move her arm at all.

She knew she had no choice but to go to Madame Pomfrey. 'I'm sure I can't make up something about how I got this…' she thought.

A glance at her clock told her that if she was going to the hospital wing, she had to leave now. Curfew started soon and she couldn't lose Slytherin any points. It would make Draco mad again. She didn't want any more bruises.

Pulling her robes back on, she quietly left the dormitory and headed upstairs. No one was around to ask questions until she had almost reached hospital.

"You!" Michelle froze. "Where are you going?" the prefect asked.

Michelle turned around. Her heart sank when she saw it was Percy Weasley – Gryffindor and the same year as Oliver. "I'm…I'm just…" She tried to think of a lie, but couldn't. "I'm going to the hospital wing," she said softly.

Percy's face softened when he recognized her. "You're Diana's sister." Michelle nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…just feeling a little sick. That's all." She smiled wanly.

He put a hand out. "I'll walk you to the hospital," he offered with a smile.

Before she knew it, Percy was leading her through the school towards hospital. They didn't talk until Percy stopped and told Michelle to be quiet. "Who's there?" he called to the empty hall.

A low moaning came from one of the coats of armor, followed by a clatter as the helmet fell off. Michelle shrank back, but Percy just rolled his eyes.

"All right, you two. I am not amused."

Laughter came from behind the chain mail and two identical red-haired fourth years stepped out. Michelle blushed hotly as she recognized them as the boys from the shower room only a few hours earlier.

"Hey Percy!" one of them said.

"_Prefect_ Percy," the other corrected. He noticed Michelle and smirked just a little, obviously recognizing her. Her blushed deepened to crimson. "Where are you taking the Slytherin girl?"

"This is Michelle, Fred. She's Diana's sister."

The twins were silent. "Diana's sister…is a _Slytherin_?" the first one asked. Percy nodded. "There must be something wrong with the Sorting Hat."

Before Michelle could retort that, the second twin, Fred, said, "Hey George, remember how we tried to get the Sorting Hat drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" The twins shrugged and, with a grin, pulled off Percy's prefect badge. They were down the hall in a flash, tossing the badge back and forth.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Fred and George. My twin brothers."

"Oh." Michelle had been pushed a little when the twins had grabbed Percy's badge. It was nothing, except she'd been bushed on her bruised shoulder. She was in a lot of pain.

It must have showed, for Percy looked at her, concerned. "Michelle? Why are you really going to hospital?"

He knew and Michelle knew she couldn't hide it. Grimacing, she took off her robes so that Percy could see her shoulder. He gently pushed up the short sleeve and looked at the dark purple injury. Her eyes widened when he focused on five fingertip shaped bruises around her arm. She hadn't noticed them before.

"Please don't tell Oliver and Diana!" she pleased. She knew Percy would know how she got them. He had a reputation of always knowing everything that was going on. "Please."

He nodded solemnly. "Put your robes back on." Standing up just a little straighter, he continued. "I will not lie to cover up for you, but I won't tell anyone either. I promise."

Michelle could barely get her robes back on, painfully maneuvering her arm back into the sleeve. Once she had the robes on again, Percy went ahead of her, bringing Madame Pomfrey out into the hallway to tend to the injured and frightened girl.

**Earwen of Alqualondë** Yes, those twins were the Weasleys. They'll play a bigger role later in the story. For now, Percy is the instrumental Weasley.

**H'tari** It turns out…not happily, unfortunately. But that is the wonder of angst! I just hope it comes across that way… ****


	9. Home for Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Sorry for the delay, but I've had people here and haven't had a lot of time to post. But I'm back for the time being *grin*

**Thanks **as always to Emica and Lauren for keeping me in line.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Draco or Hogwarts or anything. I do own Michelle and her family and Miranda.

Michelle was only in the hospital wing for an hour or so that night, but it was enough. After that, she walked on eggshells around Draco, careful not to incite his anger. Their relationship roughly returned to what it had been.

The snow came early and the entire student body grew more anxious for the winter holiday. A sign-up sheet went up for any student wishing to stay in the castle over the holidays, but Michelle and Diana had been planning to go home all fall.

Surprisingly, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all signed up to stay the winter. Although she was curious, Michelle decided against asking why.

Everyone gathered excitedly on the train platform the day winter holiday began. Snow was lightly falling on the students as they eagerly awaited the train. Those who chose to remain at Hogwarts had joined their classmates to see them off at the Hogsmeade Station.

Draco had come to see her off. He still didn't tell her why he wasn't going home, but she suspected that it had something to do with the Heir of Slytherin mystery.

The train's whistle blew, signifying the time to board. Michelle turned to Draco. "Happy Christmas, Draco," she said with a smile.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her roughly on the cheek. "Happy Christmas. Be a good girl." He leaned closer to her as his grip on her wrist tightened painfully. "Or else," he whispered.

Michelle nodded, a little frightened of his tone of voice. "I will."

He patted her cheek. "Good."

"Michelle, come on!" Miranda leaned out of the door to the train.

"I have to – " Michelle started.

"Go. Stay away from the filthy Muggles! Good-bye, Michelle." Draco sent her toward the train.

"Good-bye," she said, but Draco had already left the platform. She hurried onto the train and found the compartment that Miranda had claimed.

"You and Draco are adorable!" she exclaimed as soon as Michelle sat down.

With a small smile, Michelle only said thanks. Miranda started prattling on about a third year named Miles who had "captured her heart." But Michelle couldn't listen.

Draco's words tumbled through her head. "Be a good girl." "Stay away from the filthy Muggles!"

'Muggles aren't really filthy…are they?' she asked herself. She thought of her mother. Her sweet mother had always been wonderful to her. Taken care of her when she was sick, played board games with her, supported her in primary school. But she was a Muggle. That couldn't possibly make her bad…could it?

She noticed that Miranda had given up talking to her and was gazing out the window. 'No harm in getting her opinion.'

"Miranda?"

"Hmm?"

"I want your opinion on something."

"Sure. What is it?"

Michelle stalled for a minute. How should she put it?

"Bloody hell Michelle, what is it?"

"What is your opinion of Muggles?"

Miranda was surprised by the question. Truth be told, she'd never thought about them at all. "I'm not sure. I've never really been around them. There hasn't been a Muggle in my family for over five generations!" she stated proudly.

"Oh." Michelle didn't need any more. The proud tone in Miranda's voice told her all she needed to know. Miranda had already adopted the predominant Slytherin opinion: Muggles were, for the most part, inferior to witches and wizards.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, just curious. You know, us back on our way to the Muggle world."

Miranda nodded. "Such a shame we can't do magic away from school. What fun that would be!"

"Uh-huh," Michelle replied absently. She was quiet for most of the way back to London, hoping to somehow escape to her family without Slytherins seeing her.

No one in her house knew anything about her family. She didn't dare reveal that her mother was a Muggle. And the fact that her father and sister were Gryffindors wouldn't go over well either. No, it was definitely best to keep it all secret.

The train ride seemed longer going home. When the bright red train pulled into Platform 9 ¾, Michelle said a hasty good-bye to Miranda and ran for her luggage. She dragged the bag and Moona's carrier by herself to the gateway back to King's Cross Station and reentered the Muggle world.

Since her mother was a Muggle and couldn't pass through the barrier, Michelle's parents waited between Platforms 9 and 10 for their daughters. Diana was already through waiting for Michelle.

Marie hugged her younger daughter the minute she was through the barrier. Michelle realized just how much she had missed her mother.

The rest of the family reunion, however, went rapidly downhill. Diana refused to look at Michelle. John greeted his second daughter with nothing more than a muttered "Welcome home." And the two proud Gryffindors started walking toward the exit of the station.

Marie put a comforting arm around her daughter. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It won't last long." Michelle tried to smile, but failed miserably.

Suddenly this holiday didn't seem so happy after all.

**Scholcomp25 **Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Preciousonee** This story will be something like 22 chapters when it's done, so don't worry. There will be more for a while!

**H'tari** I feel bad for Percy…except in book five. I _really_ hate him in book five. But before then we love Percy!


	10. An Unlikely Friend

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to post…I've been really busy but I know that's no excuse. Thanks for being so patient!

**Thank You** as always to Emica and Lauren…you guys know that I would be utterly lost without you!

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own JK Rowling's characters…you should all know this by now.

After a few silent days, John approached his younger daughter. "I've signed you up for a club," he said shortly.

Michelle's eyes lit up. "A club? What kind?"

"For magic children with one or both Muggle parents."

Her face fell. "A Muggle-born support group?"

"A club!" John snapped. "Diana's going with you." And he left the room.

Michelle glowered at where her father had just been. A Muggle-born support group. With Diana. Great.

Her bitterness toward her father and Diana grew by the day. Just by their demeanor, Michelle could tell that her being a Slytherin had greatly affected their opinion of her. It was frustrating and it made her incredibly angry.

Marie tried to get through to the girl, but Michelle shut her mother out too. She grew to be miserably at home. All too often her mind wandered back to Hogwarts, wondering what her friends were doing in the castle.

She couldn't wait to return.

*****

Diana led Michelle into a room full of witches and wizards-in-training. She soon saw other students she had met the previous year and Michelle was left by herself. It was becoming painfully obvious that Diana had been serious when she threatened to shun her sister. Michelle had hoped that Diana would talk to her at least while they were home.

Long rows of folding chairs had been set up in the middle of the room, although very few people were sitting. Michelle found an empty row and sat alone.

She couldn't imagine why her parents were making her go to this support group. They could call it a club all they wanted; it was a support group. And as long as none of her housemates found out, she was perfectly comfortable being half-and-half.

"Hello!"

Michelle looked up to see a slightly older boy next to her. "Hi."

"Mind if I sit next to you?" he asked, taking an empty chair as she shook her head. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Michelle. What's yours?"

"I'm Seamus Finnigan! Nice to meet you." Michelle smiled as she shook Seamus' hand.

"I'm half-and-half," Seamus explained. "Mum's a witch. Dad sure was surprised!" Michelle laughed. Seamus continued, "Are you half-and-half or Muggle-born?"

"Oh, I'm half-and-half. My dad's a wizard. A proud Gryffindor."

Seamus' face brightened. "I'm a Gryffindor! Second-year." He looked proud.

Michelle's heart sank. Of _course_ he was in Gryffindor! She couldn't be friends with him now. Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't associate. Ever.

"You go to Hogwarts, I assume." Michelle nodded, miserably knowing what came next. "What's your house?"

"Uh…"

"Hello everyone!" A boisterous man just then had stood at the head of the group. "Welcome!"

Seamus and Michelle were unable to continue their conversation, which was fine with her. The longer she could avoid telling her new friend that she was a Slytherin, the better.

The meeting itself was hippie-ish, full of self-love, and boring. Various speakers lectured on the joys of the Muggle world and on loving yourself for who you are. Michelle was both elated and appalled when it was over – elated that she could leave, but appalled that the end of the meeting involved standing in a circle holding hands chanting, "Magic from Muggles forever!"

The large group broke into several smaller groups as students milled around waiting for rides. Seamus came up to Michelle again.

"Have a good holiday! I hope to see you back at school!"

"Yeah." Michelle nodded weakly.

Seamus turned to leave, then stopped. "You never told me what house you're in."

"Oh…" Michelle let her voice trail off. She didn't want to tell him! How could she? They seemed on their way to becoming fast friends and now she had to wreck all that!

Seamus was watching her expectantly. She had no choice. "I'm a first year…in Slytherin."

"Oh." A dark look flickered across Seamus' face, but faded away after only a moment. "See you at school!" He grinned and walked away.

She sat in silent contemplation the whole way home. That wasn't what she expected. He didn't care! She'd made a friend in Gryffindor! As unlikely as it seemed, part of her really wanted it to work. The Slytherin side of her was strangely quiet.

**Preciousonee** Yes, it is a tough life for Michelle…unfortunately, her troubles don't end anytime soon…

**H'tari** Hehe, I really enjoy writing Draco as an evil character. I'm glad you like it! And John is just…too proud for his own good I guess.


	11. Stone Steps

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is the other abuse chapter…Draco just gets nastier and nastier. So, yeah…just to warn you.

**Thank you** as every chapter to Emica and Lauren. They are so helpful! You two keep me from sounding dumb *wink*

**DISCLAIMER** Still don't own anyone except Miranda, Michelle, and her family. I know you guys know this.

Boarding the big red train at King's Cross Station was one of the high points in the holiday. Michelle couldn't wait to get back to school: back to her friends and Draco, back to her studies, and away from her nearly maniacal Gryffindor father.

The ride back seemed to crawl by. None of the other Slytherins were around, so Michelle shared her compartment with a very timid-looking Hufflepuff boy who shot nervous glances her way.

The arrival back at Hogwarts more than made up for the lonely train journey. Miranda was gushing about her holiday within two minutes of seeing her friend again. As soon as the students were safely back in the castle, Draco found Michelle. She was overjoyed to see him again. He told her vaguely of the happenings over the Christmas holiday, which sounded very uneventful.

She felt nothing but happiness being back at Hogwarts. During the Feast upon return, Seamus even waved to her from the Gryffindor table. Everything was good. She even forgot about that distant trip to Madam Pomfrey.

The New Year looked promising. Unfortunately, her perception proved to be wrong. Draco became more and more demanding of Michelle and her affections toward him. By some miracle, she'd never been forced father than she could handle. She'd also managed to maintain anonymity regarding her family. That didn't mean that disparaging talk of Muggles didn't bother her.

One night in late January, as Michelle wished for a window so that she could look at the moonlight glittering on the snow, things took a drastic turn. She wandered down to the Common Room, bored and looking for socialization.

"Michelle!" Draco called to her. She walked over the to green couch he was sprawled out on. Grabbing her roughly around the waist, he pulled her down next to him. "Join the conversation," he purred in her ear.

She just nodded jerkily. His hand on her waist was possessive, but as long as it stayed where it was, she was ok. "What conversation?"

"Mudbloods," grunted one of Draco's friends. Michelle thought it was Goyle.

She stiffened. That word was the crudest, most offensive name anyone could call a witch or wizard. She and Diana had always been raised never to use it against anyone.

"Why did that guy ever allow them in here anyway?" Goyle asked stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That guy was Salazar Slytherin!" He glared at Goyle and tightened his grip around Michelle. "And he didn't let them in. The three other founders, in their Muggle-loving blindness, overruled him."

"Oh…" Goyle nodded, quite obviously still under his own ideas.

"This school has been doomed from the start," Draco continued. "Overrun with filthy, good-for-nothing Mudbloods. How can they expect the rest of us to learn properly? God, Michelle, what's wrong with you?" He turned to the girl next to him who was almost shaking with anger.

She looked at him, trying to keep utter fury from flashing in her eyes. "Good night," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey!" She was at the base of the stairs before he caught her. Wrapping two fingers icily around her wrist, he commanded her, "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Michelle glared at her boyfriend for a moment before wrenching her arm free and starting back up the stairs. She didn't feel him grab the hem of her robes until it was too late. One swift tug yanked her back and threw her off balance. She didn't even feel her head hit the concrete when she tumbled to the bottom. Instead, there was darkness.

**Preciousonee** Definitely more trouble ahead…thank you so much for reviewing so often!


	12. Concussions and Contemplation

**Thank You** to Emica and Lauren, who've both pointed out how OOC Percy is here, but I like him OOC. =) So just deal with Percy out of character a bit *wink*

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own them…like I've said in other disclaimers, I'd rich if I did.

Michelle woke up slowly. She opened her eyes, rubbing them to make the room seem less blurry. Her eyes focused on someone sitting beside her bed. "Seamus?"

"You're awake! Madam Pomfrey, Michelle's awake!"

Seamus stood up from his seat to allow Madam Pomfrey to get to the bed. Michelle still felt woozy, her head pounding and her stomach queasy. Madam Pomfrey put a cool cloth across Michelle's forehead. "How do you feel, dear?"

"Tired...and a little sick. My head hurts. What happened?"

"You fell down the steps and hit your head pretty hard. You have a bit of a concussion. Do you know how you could have fallen?"

Michelle thought very hard for a minute. At first she didn't remember a thing. But suddenly the previous night came rushing back to her. Malfoy with his horrible talk of "mudbloods" and Muggles. She had tried to leave the conversation, but Draco had pulled her back by her robes. She tumbled down the hard stone stairs…

"No," she finally said. "I don't remember anything." Seamus watched her suspiciously.

"Well, if you remember anything, let me know. I can heal you faster if I know what happened."

Michelle smiled weakly. "Yes Madam Pomfrey."

As soon as Madam Pomfrey was gone, Seamus turned back to Michelle. "I bet I know how this happened."

"Don't Seamus," Michelle said quietly. "Please." She was regretting ever letting Seamus see her and Draco together in the Great Hall.

"He is not good for you!" he said, a little louder.

"Be quiet! I know he's not. I know."

Seamus sighed. "You have to do something. Anything!"

Michelle was getting angry. "You're only saying this because you hate Slytherins!"

"That is bloody ridiculous!" Seamus shouted. Madam Pomfrey gave him a scathing look and he blushed furiously. "Michelle, you know that's ridiculous."

"No I don't," she replied stubbornly.

"If I hated all Slytherins, then _why_ would I be here? I don't like Malfoy, I'll give you that. But I'd be worried about you no matter who was beating you up!"

Tears were welling up in Michelle's eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Seamus took her hand. "It's okay. Does anyone else know what's been going on?"

"Kind of," she admitted.

"Who?"  
"Percy Weasley."

Seamus started laughing. "Why in the world would you tell Percy of all people?"

"I didn't tell him exactly…he found out." Seeing Seamus's confused look, Michelle explained further. "The…the first time I had to go to the hospital, he caught me watching around near curfew. He recognized me and I showed him my shoulder, which was badly bruised, and he figured it out."

"Well," Seamus replied. "I guess maybe he's one of the better people to find out."

"Why do you say that?"

"He doesn't have anyone to tell, except maybe his owl."

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"Percy doesn't have any friends." Seamus said it as thought it were the most normal thing in the world. Michelle was taken aback. Her heart suddenly went out to the poor older read-headed boy who'd been so nice to her.

"Maybe we should ask him what to do," Seamus suggested slowly.

"Do you think he'll know what to do? I…I don't want him to think any less of me…" Michelle's voice trailed off sadly.

"Darlin', he won't think any less of you! This isn't your fault!" Michelle nodded and Seamus got up from his chair. "I'll go find him. We should do this soon."

"Seamus, wait," she said as he turned to leave. "I'm doomed…aren't I?" He just gave her a sad smile and left the hospital.

*****

Unfortunately, Percy was not much help. He could offer no advice except for Michelle to avoid conversation with Draco that would lead to another confrontation. This, she realized, was a very Percy-ish answer.  He hated conflicts. So did she.

Seamus didn't know what to say, so he mostly kept his peace about the situation. However, Michelle could tell that his idea about what was best removed Draco from the picture. The idea was not new to her, but that didn't mean she agreed.

Draco's attitude toward his girlfriend didn't change much after she was released from the hospital. There were times when he was kind and affectionate, but other times he became distant and cruel. Thankfully the violence seemed to lessen. That first trip to the hospital remained a secret, but Draco had seen Michelle fall. Madam Pomfrey even told Michelle that Draco had been the one to bring her in. She wasn't sure if that had been out of worry or guilt.

But as the days went on, Michelle got more and more fed up with Draco and everything about him. Reality began to set in and the boy began to slip from his pedestal.

Seamus didn't help at all. He began to encourage her falling opinion of Draco any chance he got. Michelle knew he was only trying to be supportive, but that didn't make it any easier.

The last straw came as spring made its first phantom appearance of a warm breeze and new blade of green grass. An owl dropped a letter off for Michelle just as she was leaving lunch. She quickly buried it in her robes when she saw "Marie Standish" on the return label.

Why would her mother send her a letter? Michelle never got mail from home. And no wonder why after her less than jovial holiday.

She waited until she was in her room and alone before opening the envelope. She sat along on her bed reading the letter laced with unspoken I-miss-you's and fading relationships. Regardless of the written words of well-wishing, it was one of the saddest letters Michelle had ever received.

Then and there, it suddenly dawned on her. She realized everything she'd sacrificed. Everything she'd given up. And she also realized that she'd received nothing in return.

That was all it took. Seamus' words of advice suddenly all made sense. She knew what she had to do. Hopefully, maybe, she'd be happy again.

She and Draco needed to end.

**Preciousonee** I know it's violent…but this is not a happy story! LoL, I'm so thankful that I have you as a reviewer, thank you so much!


	13. We Have to End It

**Thanks as always** to Em and Lauren *grin*

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own anyone that JK Rowling owns. Own everyone else.

In the next few days, Michelle pondered laboriously over how to end her relationship. Mostly, she was just afraid. If she broke up with Draco, what would she have left?

The days went by and as her resolve built up, so did her courage. It all led up to one evening in the Slytherin common room.

Michelle entered the dorm and Draco immediately had her sitting on his lap. For the first time, she got up and sat in her own chair. "What are you doing?" he asked icily. His silver eyes narrowed at her dangerously.

"I want to sit over here," Michelle said defiantly.

Draco looked genuinely shocked. "Well I want you to sit here!" he commanded.

"No." Draco's eyes widened. Michelle continued before she lost her nerve. "Draco, I can't do this anymore. We…this is over."

Draco just looked at her for a minute, then burst into laugher. "Very funny, Michelle!" But she wasn't laughing. She just looked at him. Draco couldn't believe it. In a flash, he was on his feet. "You're ending a relationship with me? I'm a Malfoy! No one does that!" His fists were balled.

"Well I am." Michelle stood her ground. "You can't control my whole life." She kept her chin high as she turned and left for her room.

"You're going to regret this," she heard Draco spit menacingly. But she didn't turn around. She barely even breathed until she reached her room. Collapsing trembling onto her bed, Michelle cried. She cried into the night and on into her dreams.

*****

"Come on Michelle," Seamus coaxed. "You'll feel better if you eat something."

Michelle shrugged and continued to pick at her food. They were both in robes in the Great Hall, but by some miracle, Michelle was allowed to sit at the far end of Gryffindor's table. Those people who were up for breakfast were still bleary with sleep and didn't notice or care.

Seamus sighed and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. After all the abuse Michelle had suffered, he couldn't imagine why she was so upset after breaking up with Malfoy.

"I liked him a lot," Michelle finally murmured.

"Michelle, I know." Seamus felt really bad for the poor girl. "But you're better off without him!" Michelle looked at him sadly. Seamus smiled grimly. "This way he can't hurt you anymore." Michelle smiled a little also and nodded.

But before she could reply, the twins Michelle remembered as Percy's brothers sat down next to them. "Morning Seamus," one of them said.

"Morning George."

"Ah," the other one ('Fred?' thought Michelle) said. "It's the Slytherin Standish sister!"

Seeing Michelle's cringe, Seamus looked at him. "Don't Fred," he said quietly.

George leaned in toward the center of the table. "We heard a rumor…" he began.

"That Michelle here," Fred continued, "broke up…"

"With Draco Malfoy!" George finished. Both twins looked eagerly at Michelle and Seamus. "Can you confirm?" George asked excitedly.

Seamus looked to Michelle, who oddly wasn't crying. She looked at the twins and nodded defiantly. The redheads' excitement seemed to give her strength.

Fred and George cheered. "Good for you!" George cried.

"That'll teach that Slytherin scum!" yelled Fred. He turned back to the girl and grinned. "Sorry Michelle."

She just shook her head to show that it didn't bother her. She'd become tolerant of everyone's animosity towards Slytherins. The twins got up from the table.

"We've got to go," Fred said. "We have to tell everyone we've ever met!" He and George were off.

"Sorry about them," Seamus remarked. "It'll be all over Hogwarts soon."

That thought played on her mind for a moment. Everyone would know that Draco Malfoy had been dumped by a first-year. She turned to Seamus and grinned.

"Good," she replied.

**Mia44** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying Michelle's pov, even if it is a little sad and dark.

**Preciousonee** Oh yes…more badness. Still more badness.


	14. Hanging By A Silken Thread

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I should mention that here Michelle thinks she's a Mudblood because she has one Muggle parent. I know that's not right, but she doesn't. She doesn't really know what the word means. And sorry for not updating in like, 2 months! And another side note, "An Irish Airman Foresees His Death" by Yeats is my favorite poem, which is why I included it.

**Thank You** SO much to Emica and Lauren…they both helped a lot with this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Draco or Hogwarts, etc. You should know who I own by now.

Michelle returned from breakfast alone. Seamus had managed to cheer her up a little and she was generally in a good mood. But her stomach knotted when she walked into the common room. All of Slytherin House had gathered, staring at her. Draco stood in the middle of the room, smugly watching her enter.

"Sit down Michelle," he commanded.

She did as he told her. Her body froze as she saw what he had in his hand: her mother's letter.

He turned to the other house members. "I want you all to hear this! This is a letter to Michelle from her mother." He cleared his throat and started to read. "'I am so proud of you, Michelle. I know that I don't hear from you often, but I understand that a Muggle mom wouldn't really be a part of your world.'" Draco glared cruelly at the terrified first year.

It was Miranda who actually spoke first. "Your mother is…a Muggle?" she asked in a surprised and hurt voice. Michelle couldn't stand the look of betrayal in her friend's eyes.

"That's right!" Draco shouted. "Michelle's mother is a bloody Muggle! There is a Muggle born in Slytherin!"

Michelle knew that she had to defend herself, but couldn't find anything to say. The horrible, cold stares of the other Slytherins smothered her as Draco ripped open everything she'd tried to hide.

"Do we accept Muggle borns in Slytherin?" Draco shouted. Michelle watched her housemates, hope and pleading very evident in her eyes.

That last shred of hope crumbled at the sight of every head shaking no: some coldly, some uncertainly, but all no.

Draco came up close to her. "You don't deserve to be in Slytherin. You're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood." Before she could form a thought, Draco had his wand out. "_Petrificus Totalis_."

Michelle's body went rigid and locked in place. She fell back stiff on the couch she had been sitting on. She could do nothing but watch as Draco left the common room.

Every member of Slytherin followed him. Some looked at her, most didn't. But their message was loud and clear. She wasn't welcome.

And she was completely alone.

*****

It was hours before the Full Body Bind wore off. Michelle had lain on the couch in Slytherin's common room the whole time, her only movement being blinking away the tears streaming down her face.

It was over. Everything was over. She knew it when she saw the look in Draco's eyes. A look of pure and total disgust.

Her secret was out and all of Slytherin knew. They had all heard Draco call her that horrible word, all seen him prove to her who had power, and all walked away. Miranda was the only one to stop. Michelle saw her friend's pain as she only whispered, "I'm sorry," and ran away. She knew that Miranda was not the type to stand against popular opinion.

The curse lifted and Michelle sat up. Her face was wet from the tears she'd cried and her body was stiff. She wiped the tears away and just sat there. There was no reason to do anything – nothing mattered anymore. With no destination, she left the dormitory and wandered through the castle.

Everywhere she looked, people seemed to be happy. In the distance, she saw black robes flapping as students played a makeshift Quidditch game on the pitch. Students ambled happily through the halls, all looking much brighter than the blackness Michelle had fallen into.

More than anything, Michelle felt lost. She didn't belong in Slytherin, beyond doubt. But part of her still believed that she didn't belong in Gryffindor either.

'Maybe,' she thought as she trudged on, dark in the late winter sun. 'Maybe I'm not supposed to be a witch. Maybe Draco was right. Mudbloods like me don't deserve to be in the wizarding world.'

Mudblood. That crushing word rang through her head, shattering her heart every time it repeated. She'd never been called such a wretched name before. As if being in Slytherin wasn't enough, her father would be so disappointed with her. Diana would be so disappointed in her.

She stopped walking and thought of her family. John hadn't had any contact with her since he'd first learned she was in Slytherin. Diana had made it painfully obvious that she wanted nothing more to do with her little sister. And Marie?

Since meeting Malfoy, Michelle had cut off all contact with her mother in her efforts to keep her family a secret. She thought of the wonderful relationship they used to have, laughing together, going to Muggle movies while John and Diana visited the Ministry.

More tears sprang to her eyes when she realized that she'd thrown all of that away for absolutely nothing. She many never be able to repair it.

Preoccupied with her misery, Michelle didn't see the book lying abandoned in the hallway until she tripped over it. The pages flew open and she picked up the leather bound work.

"An Irish Airman Foresees his Death," she read the title aloud. "By W.B. Yeats."

_I KNOW that I shall meet my fate_

_Somewhere among the clouds above;_

_Those that I fight I do not hate_

_Those that I guard I do not love;_

_My country is Kiltartan Cross,_

_My countrymen Kiltartan's poor,_

_No likely end could bring them loss_

_Or leave them happier than before._

_Nor law, nor duty bade me fight,_

_Nor public man, nor cheering crowds,_

_A lonely impulse of delight_

_Drove to the tumult in the clouds;_

_I balanced all, brought all to mind,_

_The years to come seemed waste of breath,_

_A waste of breath the years behind_

_In balance with this life, this death._

Chills assaulted her as she stood still, clutching the poetry book. Tears started flowing again as Michelle realized that this was her whole life in words. It scared her. She dropped the book and ran.

Desperate for anyone to talk to, Michelle ran towards the Great Hall. She knew the Slytherins would be there at lunch, but Percy or Seamus could be there also. They'd tell her everything all right.

Seamus ran from the Great Hall with a goblet in one hand just as Michelle came to the door. Another second year with darker skin followed him. "Good going, Seamus!" he was saying. "The water to rum spell finally worked!"

They were gone, far too excited about the spell's success to notice the miserable lonely girl who shrank into the shadows. As she sadly gazed at all the students in the Hall, her gaze fell on Percy laughing happily with a Ravenclaw girl. She couldn't bear carefree mood of the Hall, so she silently slipped back into the corridor.

The wall was open on one side of the hallway, looking down onto the courtyard where she and Diana used to have lunch together. 

Now Michelle saw Draco, Marcus Flint, and a few of the other Slytherin Quidditch players talking in the sun. Marcus had a broomstick, so they were presumably talking about the next Quidditch match.

'If only there was a way to make them see me as just as good as them!' she thought angrily. She gripped the stone wall as tightly as she could as he pain welled up like a tidal wave in her chest.

Overcome with feelings of shame, pain, and total worthlessness, Michelle glared daggers at her former boyfriend. What right did he have to be so maliciously happy after driving her to be utterly miserable? And now he'd never look at her again.

The silver snake leered tauntingly up at her from the Slytherin patch on her robes. Unable to bear it, Michelle closed her fingers over the stitched edge and ripped the patch from the heave black fabric. But even after throwing it to the stone floor, she still felt the snake's eyes upon her.

She found it morbidly amusing that the snake – the symbol of Slytherin – wouldn't stop looking at her but no actual Slytherin student acknowledged her existence. Her hands gripped her silver and green tie until the silky fabric was crumpled permanently.

The feel of the material, damp with sweat, gave her a macabre idea. 'I wonder if Draco would see me if I hung myself with the Slytherin tie? He wouldn't see _me_, but he would see all the torment he caused me. Wouldn't that be ironic?' she thought, laughing bitterly.

'But…' she pondered the idea. 'Maybe…maybe it _is_ a good idea. At least all the pain would be gone.' Hoisting herself up to sit on the ledge, Michelle leaned over and gazed down to the ground. Sunlight glittered off of the ice-covered last snow far below her. She was high enough.

"Yeah…" she muttered to herself. "It would be so easy!"

Teetering on the edge, she shut her eyes and waited to fall. But all she could imagine was the look of sick pleasure Draco got when he witnessed people or things in agony. That's all this would bring him. She dragged herself back and collapsed on the stone floor, wracked with sobs.

"Michelle?"

"Bloody Hell, what's wrong?"

Through her tears, Michelle could see the blurred faces of the Weasley twins. "Help me," she whispered desperately before lapsing back into tearful fits.

George picked her up off the floor gently and carried her away from the ledge. "We can't just leave her like this, Fred. We've got to do something."

"I know."

"Let's bring her to Percy."

Fred looked at his twin incredulously. "Why on Earth should we go to _him_ for help?"

"Fred, we don't call him Perfect Percy for nothing! He thinks he knows everything! He must have some idea of what to do."

Fred was quiet for a minute. "All right," he said begrudgingly. "Fine."

Michelle knew they were right. She needed help and Percy would know how. The twins carried her off as quickly as they could to find him.

**Starr Light1** Oh yes they are *wink* They come in much more later in the story.

**Preciousonee** But Malfoy gets her back unfortunately. He's pretty evil himself.

**A Nonni Mouse** Wow! You must be psychic…my roommate Lauren did indeed have a birthday around then! You're so smart…

**H'tari** I kinda forgot about Pansy when I was writing this…oops.


	15. She Needs Help

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm back again after a far too long break in posting! Thank you all for being patient =) **Happy New Year everyone!**

**Thank You** as always to my two Betas…Emica helped a lot with this chapter and she also gave me the title for the last chapter. At least, I think it was her. It might have been Lauren…I don't remember.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own JK Rowling's characters.

Looking back, Michelle knew that that was the low point of her life. It always seemed strange to her to have hit rock bottom at age eleven.

The twins had brought her to Percy and explained what they knew, which wasn't much. After much gentle coaxing, the three older boys got Michelle to tell her entire story. Almost a whole year of physical and emotional abuse came pouring out.

The three Weasleys were shocked. Percy had known about some of it of course, but only the two instances when Michelle was in the hospital. The twins had known nothing. They were furious.

"That bloody coward!"

"Beating a first year!" Fred said with clenched fists. "His girlfriend no less!"

"I'll kill him." George's voice sounded so hard and cold that Michelle shivered and curled up into a ball.

Percy took his brothers aside, but Michelle could still hear them.

"She needs help."

"Bloody good call, Perce."

"Shut up, George. What I mean is she needs help beyond what she can get here. Maybe we should – "

"No!" George's protest was louder than he intended and he lowered his voice again. "You can't send her away from here. What would her sister do?"

"Diana!" Fred said softly.

Michelle's pain over her whole family's abandonment came back fresh. The tears returned and her sobs immediately brought the twins and Percy to her side.

"My whole family hates me!" she cried when she'd stopped her tears enough to speak. "I betrayed them and there's no reason for them to ever talk to me again!" She tried to curl up tighter. "They'd all be glad if I disappeared!"

"No Michelle! You still love them, right?" Fred asked. Michelle nodded. "Then you didn't betray them. Me an' George play nasty tricks on Percy all the time, but he's still our brother."

George nodded in support. "And deep down, we still love him as our brother."

"We do?" Fred asked impishly. Percy glared haughtily at him and Fred just grinned back innocently.

Percy ignored the twins and turned back to the girl. "Michelle, I need you to come with me to hospital." Seeing her fearful look, he quickly added, "We're not letting you go back to Slytherin house. Not for a long time. Madam Pomfrey can help you. I promise."

What he said made sense, as much as Michelle didn't think anyone could help her. She let the three older boys lead her from the empty classroom where they had taken refuge towards hospital.

They did not run into any Slytherins or Professor Snape, to Michelle's great thanks. But when she saw Professor McGonagall approaching, her heart sank as low as it could.

Michelle was shocked when Percy called McGonagall over. "Yes Percy? What is it?"

"Professor, could you please find Professor Dumbledore and meet us in the hospital wing?"

"What is going on?"

"It's very important, Professor," George jumped in. "Please."

Glancing back and forth from twin to twin to Percy, McGonagall saw that the twins were, for once, deadly serious and nodded. "Very well then. We shall meet you in hospital as soon as I find Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Professor," Michelle said softly.

McGonagall seemed to see Michelle for the first time. Her eyes widened at the sight of the distraught little girl and she hurried off in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.

**DarkAngel66** Thank you so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story, no matter how dark. And I like writing Draco evil…I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Preciousonee** Yes, in a way. She doesn't really understand what she's going through, just that it seems like everyone hates her and maybe it would be better if she were dead.

**Starr Light1** Happy New Year to you too!

**Animefanatic 0 7** LoL, yeah, I ruined my own version of perfect fanfiction Draco too. Poor little fanfiction Draco…I'm glad you like the story!


	16. A Sign of Spring

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm SO sorry I've been away for so long! School's been busy and this chapter was BAD for a very long time. **One quick note:** I know that Dumbledore would NEVER allow Michelle to not tell her parents, but that would lead into a whole long scene that wouldn't fit within the rest of the story, so I am taking creative license there.

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own JK Rowling's characters. Duh ;)

The end of winter turned to spring as the final snow melted and the air lost its bite. Michelle stayed in the hospital several weeks for observation.

As soon as the Weasleys had arrived in the hospital ward, Madam Pomfrey had taken one look at Michelle and put her straight to bed. Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived soon after. With moral support from the twins and Percy, Michelle confessed everything.

Only after speaking with Michelle at great lengths did they agree to let her stay at Hogwarts and to let her inform her family on her own terms. She was placed under a spell that she heard Professor Dumbledore call the _specto mori_. She later figured out that it was roughly equivalent to a Muggle suicide watch. Only the stigma of that made her realize how stupid she'd been and what could have really happened to her.

As head of Slytherin House, Professor Snape had been called in immediately after the girl was asleep. He listened to Dumbledore coolly before looking quickly at the bed, nodding, and sweeping out of the hospital ward, mumbling under his breath. Dumbledore refused to keep Michelle's other professors in the dark about her difficulties. From what Michelle had said, he thought it best to remove her from her dorm and the other Slytherin students while she recovered. Therefore, he also requested that her lessons be copied for her each week to study on her own. Finally, he agreed to lead any curious students to believe that nothing was amiss and that Michelle was merely ill with a bad flu.

The hospital wing grew very lonely with the spring sunshine pouring in the windows. Only two other students were in permanent residence in the ward: Colin, the shy boy with the camera whom Michelle had met when they'd first arrived, and a second year named Justin. Both had been petrified – victims of the school's mysterious attacker.

Percy came to visit Michelle occasionally, as did the twins. Often, George came by himself, bring her stolen sweets from the Great Hall and stories of his and Fred's antics to lift her spirits. He'd also bring daily gossip of Hogwarts and news about Diana and Oliver. They still hadn't been informed of what happened or brought to see Michelle.

Dumbledore himself came to visit the girl a few times a week. They talked at length about anything that came to Michelle's mind. He seemed please, that with Madam Pomfrey's help, Michelle seemed to be slowly recovering from her traumatic year.

It had been three weeks since Michelle's hospitalization the day that Dumbledore came to see her with more purpose in his eyes than during his previous visits.

"Michelle, I spoke with Oliver Wood yesterday."

Michelle felt her breath catch in her throat. She had been thinking about Diana almost obsessively since their fight. She was eager to hear any news about her sister.

"He happened to mention that your sister had received a letter from your mother and when she sought you out to share it, she failed to discover your whereabouts. Needless to say, your fellow Slytherins proved less than willing to help her."

Michelle's stunned silence seemed to decide something for the Headmaster.

"Would you like to see your sister again?"

As afraid as she was of revealing everything, more than anything Michelle wanted to see Diana again. "Yes Professor!"

He stood up. "I shall go fetch her myself. Should I bring Mr. Wood as well?"

"Oliver? I guess."

"Very well. Wait a few moments Michelle. I shall return shortly." Dumbledore left her bedside with an encouraging smile.

He was gone for about twenty minutes. During that time, a thousand scenarios played through her head, with a thousand more worried to go along. What if Diana still hated her? What it she and Oliver walked out of the hospital and refused to see her ever again?

That twenty minutes seemed like forever.

Finally, Diana and Oliver followed Dumbledore into the ward. Oliver had on his scarlet Quidditch robes and gear. He held Diana's hand as they gazed sadly at the petrified students. Diana's gaze finally fell on Michelle and she gasped in shock. She ran to her sister's bedside.

"Michelle! Oh God, are you all right? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Diana," Michelle simply said.

"Sorry for what?" Oliver asked as he and Dumbledore joined Diana beside the bed.

"I apologize for being late, Michelle," Dumbledore said. "I had to fetch Mr. Wood from Quidditch practice and he was a bit reluctant to go." Oliver blushed as red as his robes.

Michelle didn't say anything. She just looked at Dumbledore, silently pleading with tear-filled eyes for him to explain everything. He nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore brought a chair over. "Please sit down, Oliver." Oliver did as he was told. Dumbledore continued. "What I must tell you will be very difficult for you both to hear. But what is most important is that Michelle is making progress towards recovery and that nothing of this sort will happen in the future." He glanced meaningfully at the girl.

Michelle avoided looking at Diana or Oliver as Dumbledore prepared to tell them the hard news. "Michelle has been through a great deal of pain this year. Because of this, she considered taking her own life."

The hospital wing was silent. Michelle finally looked at her sister, who was sitting still in shock. Tears poured down her face. Oliver also didn't move and Michelle was surprised to see a tear in his eye too.

It was a long time before Diana could say anything. "I'm sorry," she managed to whisper. "I'm so sorry!" Her voice broke as she gave into crying and hugged her little sister tightly.

"I thought you hated me! I thought that because of…" Michelle's voice trailed off.

"I could never hate you! You're my baby sister!" Diana took a moment to think and her heart broke at all she'd said to Michelle during the year. "I'm so sorry."

"Diana was only worried about you. She was so afraid that Malfoy would hurt you," Oliver added.

Diana frowned as Michelle physically cringed at Draco's name. "Michelle? There's something else, isn't there?"

Michelle nodded. "He…Draco," she said with great effort. "He…you had a right to be worried."

Diana's face filled with horror. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time I've been in the hospital this year," Michelle replied in a timid voice.

Oliver jumped up, knocking the chair over. "He hurt you?" He was quiet for a moment, not quite believe it. "He _hurt_ you? That bloody bastard!" he roared.

Dumbledore put a hand on Oliver's arm. "Please calm yourself, Oliver."

"Did you know about this, Professor?"

"Yes Oliver."

"YES!?"

"My dear boy, please sit back down and lower your voice. I may be Headmaster, but Madam Pomfrey has no qualms about throwing us out if we are disruptive."

Oliver sat back down, glaring at Dumbledore. Diana sat on Michelle's bed, hugging her little sister protectively. "Now I, like all of you, am very disturbed by Mr. Malfoy's abuse. However, the Malfoys are a powerful family in the Wizarding world. It would be very difficult to bring any action against Lucius Malfoy's son with no more proof than Michelle's word." Oliver started to protest again, but Dumbledore held up a hand and continued. "What I can do is keep an irritatingly close watch on the boy. Much as I had to do with…another student many years ago." He turned to Michelle. "I will not let Draco Malfoy hurt you again."

"I'll beat the coward bloody senseless if he tries!"

"Oliver," Dumbledore said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Professor," Oliver replied in a tone not sorry at all.

"All that matters now is that you're safe," Diana told Michelle.

"I'm safe," Michelle repeated. She yawned and the others took their cue to leave. But for the first time in weeks, Michelle fell asleep with a thousand worries plaguing her dreams.

**Animefanatic 0 7** I know the last chapter was wicked short. This one and all to come (I think) are longer though.

**Dark Angel66** I hope you like this one too…my betas and I worked long and hard on it to make it…well, not suck, lol.

**Preciousonee** Yes, for perhaps the one time in all of this story, the twins are deadly serious.


	17. The Temptation of Sunlight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Wow…last update 2/20? *hangs head in shame* I'm SO sorry for the delay…one of my betas lives far away and she's been really busy and all. But here you go! And Oliver is a little out of character, but I am fully aware of this. Oh well.

And totally off-topic…the RED SOX WON TODAY! Go Sox =D

**DISCLAIMER** I sound like a broken record, I'm sure. I don't the HP characters, cept Michelle and her family, Miranda, and now Cassandra. New character, yay!

"You look so much better," Oliver commented as he set down the vase of flowers Diana had sent him with.

"Thanks!" Michelle said with a grin. Her sister or Oliver visited her everyday, as did the twins. Most of the time they'd come together, but George still came alone sometimes. As she recovered, Percy came less and less, but Seamus replaced his visiting time.

Michelle found it relatively amusing that the only people who cared enough about her to continue to visit were Gryffindors. Not even Professor Snape, head of her house, had come after that first time to make sure she was still alive. 'Although,' she mused, 'I doubt he cares about anyone that much. 'Cept maybe Malfoy.'

Thinking about Draco still hurt. She kept remembering the few good parts of their relationship and that then reminded her of the bad. She had devoted almost a whole school year to him and making him happy. What had he given her in return?

Abuse. Pain. Emotional torment. He had put her through hell.

And that last day. He found her one weakness: her mother. That had given him the weapon he needed against her.

She could still hear his voice. "You're nothing but a filthy little Mudblood. _Petrificus Totalis_." The scene had been playing itself over and over again as nightmares for the past few nights.

Oliver seemed to notice the sudden change in her mood. He pulled a chair up beside her bed. "I know it's been hard. But nothing else will happen to you. We won't let it!"

But that wasn't it. Something else was maddeningly on her mind. "Oliver, am I a mudblood?" she asked quietly.

He just looked at her in shock. "Why would you ever think that?" he asked her. "Michelle, don't _ever_ use that word to describe yourself! Or anyone!"

"But am I?" she pressed.

"No!" Oliver took the girl's hand. "Your mother is a Muggle, that's true. But your father is a Wizard. That word is used against witches and wizards born of two Muggle parents. You're a half-blood, but it doesn't even matter!"

"Oh." Michelle was comprehending. She wasn't a Mudblood! That horrible, awful word didn't apply to her!

"Michelle, who called you that?" Oliver asked. She just looked at him and he nodded. "Malfoy."

"He found out my mother was a Muggle. And he called me…that word right before…" Michelle trailed off, looking out the big windows by her bed. "All I knew was that it was the worst name you could call someone, but I thought it applied to everyone with a Muggle parent. I thought it applied to me.

"It doesn't apply to you or anyone," Oliver said firmly.

Michelle nodded to show her understanding. "What are you?" she asked curiously.

"Both my parents are magic, so I guess pure-blood." He looked her straight in the eye. "But Michelle, listen to me. The sooner you start thinking outside of labels, the easier life will be for you in the end."

Michelle nodded again. "I'll try."

Oliver smiled at her and patted her arm. "Good." He stood up. "I have to go – practice." He grinned. "First warm days of the year!"

She giggled. "Bye Oliver! Thank you."

"Anytime."

After he was gone, she was left alone. Usually this would be her chance to brood over everything that had happened. But all of a sudden, she realized that there was little left to brood about.

The sun seemed brighter outside her window. Michelle felt herself grinning and stared out the window, watching the birds. Spring had finally come.

*****

Within the first ten minutes of History of Magic, Michelle had dozed off. She'd been back in class for a week and the bright spring sunshine pouring in the windows made her want more than anything to be outside. Classes, therefore, crawled along incredibly slow.

Spring was in full season. Michelle felt cheated in a way, as she'd been in the hospital for the first warm days of the year. She wished she could be outside in the sun instead of listening to her spectral professor drone on and on.

It being the middle of April and the school year almost over, Professor Binns had finally started teaching cotemporary history. According to her sister, the wins, and everyone else she knew, they were lucky he'd stopped talking about those damn Goblin Revolutions at all. Of course, Dark Wizards who'd wreaked havoc on the Muggle world weren't much more interesting.

In her half-asleep state, Michelle let her mind wander to the rest of her day. Fred and George were supposed to meet her in the quad for lunch before practice. Diana was going to help her with her potions homework, as her split with Draco had caused her to fall out of Professor Snape's favor.

She'd fallen out of favor with all of the Slytherins. It was painful to sit at the end of the Slytherin table alone. It was lonely to live with four roommates who treated her like thin air. She had real friends in Gryffindor, as ironic as that was, but her kitten Moona was the only one to comfort her at night.

Even in History of Magic, Michelle was alone. The students were seated at tables for two, but after Madam Pomfrey released her, Michelle found that her seat next to Miranda was no longer hers. Instead, she found an empty table in the back of the room away from the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws in the class as well. 'They wouldn't want to sit with a Slytherin,' she'd thought.

"Hey!" someone whispered, breaking through Michelle's drowsy daze. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Michelle asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She was surprised to see a first-year Ravenclaw girl sitting beside her at the table.

The girl smiled. "I hope you don't mind that I moved over. Just, Professor Binns was giving you a strange look."

Michelle looked at the professor ghost who droned softly on. "Rasputin never bothered to keep his magic a secret and when the Russian Muggles tried three times unsuccessfully to kill him, they became very suspicious. What Muggles aren't aware of, however, is that Rasputin was only using Alexandra to get to her daughter. Anastasia, the youngest daughter of the Czar and Czarina, was a fledging witch. Rasputin's goal was to train the child himself and mould her into his dark apprentice."

Michelle sighed. "Thanks," she said to the Ravenclaw.

The other girl nodded. "I'm Cassandra, by the way. Cassandra Fremantle."

"I'm Michelle." She shook Cassandra's hand and smiled. "But are you sure your housemates would want you talking to a Slytherin?"

Cassandra shrugged. "They won't care. Besides, you're the girl who broke up with Draco Malfoy! No one that I know in _any_ house has the guts to do that!"

Pain mixed with pride washed over Michelle at the mention of Draco. But she only forced a smile. "It wasn't anything really."

Thankfully, Cassandra dropped the subject. "You don't seem like a Slytherin," she said thoughtfully. "You're nice."

"Thanks!" Michelle said. "My…" She glanced around and dropped her voice so that it was sure no Slytherin would overhear. "My sister and all of my friends are in Gryffindor. So was my father."

"So you're a House paradox," Cassandra commented. "Why'd you lower your voice?"

"My housemates don't exactly know about my family. All they know is that…"

Cassandra waited for a minute. "Is that what?"

"Is that my mother's a Muggle," Michelle admitted, eyes downcast.

"So you get to do Muggle things a lot?" Cassandra sounded excited.

"Yeah," Michelle replied hesitantly. Excited about Muggles?

"My mum's a Muggle-born," Cassandra explained. "My Grandma and Grandpa used to take me to movies and Muggle museums all the time! Now that they're older, we don't go as much, but I used to have so much fun!"

'Wow,' Michelle thought. 'This girl likes Muggle stuff!' "Have you ever played Monopoly?" she asked. Cassandra nodded and the two were off and running.

Before they knew it, class was over. Cassandra got up to follow her classmates out. "It's been forever since I played Monopoly!" she said. "I can have my grandma mail it to my parents, then they can owl it up. Do you want to play sometime?"

Nodding vigorously, Michelle smiled. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Cassandra waved and ran to catch up with the other Ravenclaws. The Slytherins had all left already but Michelle didn't care. She'd found a new friend, one who seemed a lot like her, and it was nice.

**Sinfulz** I'm so glad that you're enjoying it!

**Galadwen** Maiden of Light, right? (Your author name) And lol, the Malfoys won't be killed…I'm trying not AU it that much. But by Book Five I was ready to string Malfoy up by his toenails and beat him with a broomstick. (Yay for imagery!)

**Animefanfic 0 7** Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying something new on Microsoft Word and it didn't work out like I planned. But I fixed all that…what happened was all the crappy writing I was fixing didn't get erased and the new writing just got placed around it. But it's fixed now and I won't be experimenting again, lol. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the heads up before =)


	18. Of Canary Yellow and Wizard's Chess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** You should all remember that I'm doing this fic based on the Chamber of Secrets movieverse, NOT bookverse. The scene at the cancelled Quidditch match is especially different in the movie.

**DISCLAIMER** You all know who I own and if you've ever opened a Harry Potter book, you know I don't own.

It was Friday. Like all students, Michelle was a big fan of Fridays. She had Potions class in the morning, but it was followed by flying lessons. Sailing through the bright spring sky lifted her spirits after being stuck in Professor Snape's dungeon classroom.

Diana and Michelle had decided to go for a walk after lunch. It was a beautiful clear spring day. Diana saw that her little sister still got depressed easily, especially if left alone among her housemates for any length of time. So whenever possible, Diana spent time with Michelle, if only to help her with her schoolwork.

Fred, George, and Oliver had no classes for the rest of the day either. The three boys accompanied the sisters as they walked around the Hogwarts grounds. Gryffindor was scheduled to play Hufflepuff later in the afternoon and the three players, especially Oliver, were bursting with excited energy.

Oliver was trying to explain a new game plan to the twins. Fred and George, however, weren't paying attention. The two were trailing Oliver, Fred's wand hidden in the sleeve of his robes, trying to cast a charm without Oliver realizing it that would turn the Quidditch captain's hair canary yellow to match Hufflepuff's robes.

Michelle was telling her sister all about her History of Magic class. Since meeting Cassandra earlier in the week, it had become her favorite class. The two girls shared a table in the back and passed a piece of paper back in forth. On this, they wrote notes to each other all throughout the period.

Finally, Fred and George had enough of Oliver's attempts at strategizing. "Come on Wood!" pleaded Fred, on the verge of irritation. "We know what we're doing!"

"Yeah," George added. "Fred and me are two of the best Wizard's Chess players in the house and we don't strategize for that!"

"Wizard's Chess is different," Oliver mumbled. Diana squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The twins ignored him. "We even play better than Percy!" Fred said with immense pride.

"What's Wizard's Chess?" Michelle asked curiously.

Fred and George stopped dead, their jaws on the ground. Birds continued their song around the group, but all else had gone silent as the twins looked incredulously at Michelle.

"What's Wizard's Chess?" Fred repeated aghast, breaking the moments-long silence.

"Uh, Fred, our dad's not too big on the game," Diana explained. "He never plays it."

"Doesn't matter!" argued George. He turned to his brother. "We have to do something about this."

"Definitely." Fred nodded firmly.

Michelle looked at Diana and Oliver, confused. Oliver, still miffed about his beaters' _obvious_ lack of appreciation for strategy, rolled his eyes in annoyance. Diana just giggled silent.

George came up beside Michelle on one side with Fred on the other, both draping their arms over her shoulders. Fred looked down at her, appearing in all seriousness. "We must teach you, young one."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" George asked.

"Uh…I don't think so," Michelle replied slowly.

"Good." The twins nodded.

"No!" Fred said after a minute, slapping his forehead. "Not tomorrow!" George looked at Fred questioningly. "My detention's tomorrow," Fred explained.

"Detention?" Diana asked, amused.

"Yes," Fred mumbled.

"Why do you have detention?" Michelle asked.

"Filch caught us bewitching Snape's doorknob," George told them with a grin. "We thought he'd get a kick out of it if it swore when he tried to open it."

Fred nodded. "And for some reason, Filch wanted us to serve detention separately. Something about us turning his hair scarlet and gold the last time."

Diana and Michelle laughed, but Oliver just glared. "If you two get kicked off of the team, I swear…"

They just laughed. "Oh Oliver…" George said with a shake of his head.

Oliver looked at the sky. "The game's in less than three hours. Will you two at least come practice with the rest of us?"

He was pleading by now. Fred and George sighed. "All right…" Fred agreed.

Oliver's face lit up. "Good!" He turned to Diana. "I'll see you after the game!" he said, giving her a quick kiss and turning back towards the castle. Fred rolled his eyes and followed.

George stayed behind another minute, "I'll see you tomorrow, love!"

Diana's eyebrows arched. "Love?" She asked suspiciously.

George shrugged. "Just a nickname!" Smiling teasingly, he was off to join his brother. Diana looked at her sister, but Michelle was watching the redhead leave and didn't notice.

Slytherin's portion of the stands was nearly empty. To Slytherin students, Quidditch games were only interesting if they were playing or if it looked like Gryffindor would lose. Hufflepuff was an easy opponent for Oliver Wood's team, so very few Slytherins were interested.

The canary-robed Hufflepuff players flew over the pitch, warming up for the game. Michelle grinned as she thought of Gryffindor's players having warmed up hours earlier at Oliver's command.

Michelle saw Diana through her field glasses on the Gryffindor side and waved. Diana waved back, then pointed down at the bottom of the pitch with a confused look.

She looked to where her sister pointed. Oliver was standing in the doorway from the locker room with Fred and George behind. Professor McGonagall was blocking their way onto the field. Oliver did not look happy.

"Attention everyone!" the announcer said. "This match has officially been cancelled." The Hufflepuff players landed in confusion. "At the request of Professor Dumbledore," the announcer continued. "All students must return to their house dormitories at once. Sorry everyone!"

Michelle followed her few housemates with a last look at a confused Diana and a livid Oliver. When she reached the dorm, she was horrified to see that every Slytherin student had gathered in the Common Room. A small alcove near the entrance hid her from her classmates.

It wasn't long before Professor Snape swept dramatically into the room. "I expect you are all here," he said, glancing around.

"There has been another attack. Penelope Clearwater of Ravenclaw and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor."

Out of the corner of her eye, Michelle saw Draco grin coldly at Crabbe and Goyle. Snape continued, "From now on, no one is allowed to leave the dormitory without an escort. After 6:00 pm, no one is allowed out at all. Further Quidditch matches have been cancelled."

At that, Marcus Finch, Draco, and the rest of the team looked shocked for a moment before angrily storming out of the Common Room. Snape watched them leave before coolly asking, "Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded and the Professor swept out of the room. Some students left the Common Room, while others pulled the huge armchairs up next to the equally huge fireplace. Michelle slipped past them quietly to get to her room.

Later that evening, after being escorted to dinner by Argus Filch, the school's caretaker, a school owl dropped a letter to her. She opened it curiously.

            Dear Michelle,

This is bloody ridiculous about needing an escort to walk around outside the dorms, but don't worry. Me and Fred have been sneaking through this castle for years. Meet me in the Great Hall tomorrow morning at breakfast and we'll discuss the Wizard Chess lesson from there. No robes.

George

George met her gaze as she glanced at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and nodded slightly. He grinned and went back to his dinner.

Some Slytherin girls caught Michelle looking longingly at Gryffindor's table. They glared harshly at her, making her blush brightly. They left her with only on thought.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

**Line-from Denmark** I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! It's nearing the end, but I hope you'll keep reading!

**Galadwen** I love Monopoly! It's one of my favorite board games. I'm pretty sure that it means Maiden of Light. And yes, Michelle found a real friend this time =)

**The Rave Raven** Actually, there won't be much more of Draco in the story. Since he has taken to pretending that Michelle doesn't exist or cursing her (like the Body Bind), he's not a major character anymore. He's done his damage to her.

**Guess who** Hmm…you seem to be privy to top secret information, as it concerns a fic that I have just started writing very recently (as in last night). We'll just have to see what happens in the crazy world of fanfiction between the Slayers and the X5's ;-)


	19. The Other Side

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm SO sorry about not updating for almost two months! hides This story is actually almost done…yay! And also, this chapter gets a little sappy and the entering the common room and all, well, just go with it ;)

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own 'em. I sound like a broken record.

Michelle followed George up towards one of the towers of the castle. She loved the fresh feeling that the air had. It was a welcome change from her Slytherin dormitory down near the dungeon.

They were heading towards a portrait of an extremely fat woman. "Password?" she asked as they stopped in front of her.

George turned to Michelle and pulled out his wand. "I hate to do this to you, love, but I have to. It'll only be for a minute, I promise." With a flick of his wand, he muttered a vaguely familiar spell.

His wand only glowed a little, but it stopped Michelle's hearing completely. George must have given the Fat Lady the right password, for the painting swung aside to reveal an opening. George led Michelle through and lifted the Deafening Charm as soon as the portrait swung back to its original place.

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically.

"No, it's fine. Wow!" she whispered, gazing at the Gryffindor common room. A huge fire roared in the stone fireplace and the overstuffed chairs looked soft and comfortable.

"Nicer than your dorm?" he asked. They had decided that no one needed to know that Michelle was a Slytherin. It would be easier that way.

"Yeah. Much nicer."

George smiled. "Come on. We'll go up to the fourth year room. My chessboard's up there."

"You sure you won't get in trouble?"

The older boy just shrugged, as if saying, "Whatever." But he just said, "Your house patch isn't on your skirt or your shirt. No one can tell you're in Slytherin. As long as we don't run into a prefect or McGonagall or your sister or Wood, we'll be fine."

"Okay," Michelle replied with a small but uneasy smile.

The common room was empty, as everyone was out enjoying the spring weather before the curfew started. The mystery attacks, while on everyone's lips, seemed to have little effect on students' attitudes and no one seemed really scared.

George led Michelle up the stone steps towards the actual dormitories. He went to open the heavy wooden door that evidently led to the boys' dorm, but it flew open first as two second years were on their way out.

"Hey Ron, Harry!" George greeted them. It was then that Michelle noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. Her shyness took hold of her in the presence of the Boy Who Lived.

"Where are you going?" George asked the two.

The red-haired boy, Ron, answered, "We're going to visit Hermione." He looked intensely sad.

George patted his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Ron."

Harry regarded Michelle curiously. "Who's your friend, George?"

"This is Michelle. I'm teaching her how to play Wizard's Chess," George answered.

"Hello Michelle," Harry said. She only smiled and blushed. Harry continued to look at her curiously. "You look familiar. Are you in second year?"

"No, " Michelle mumbled. "I'm in first."

"Oh. Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

Michelle nodded, blushing. "I guess."

George turned to Ron quickly. "You'd better get going if you're planning on spending as much time in the hospital wing as you did last time. Don't want to get caught outside after curfew," he added sarcastically.

Ron nodded. "Right. Come on, Harry." Harry and Ron waved good-bye.

"Oh, Harry!" George called down. Harry turned back around. "Keep my guest a secret, will you?"

Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes with a smile. "Sure George. No problem." They left, down the stairs and out the portrait hole.

"My brother Ron," George explained as he saw Michelle watched them leave. "And you recognize Harry I assume."

Michelle nodded. "Why did Ron seem so sad?"

George glanced down the stairs and said quietly, "Their friend Hermione was attacked a few days ago. She's petrified."

Michelle glanced sadly toward where Ron had disappeared. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just followed George silently to his room. They set up the chessboard on George's bed.

It took twenty minutes of explaining the pieces, the board, and the rules before they started playing. Michelle was playing with Fred's chessmen, who seemed more interested in goofing off than seriously playing. Simply watching the two sets of chessmen bicker sent Michelle into fits of laughter.

George beat her easily, but after the first few games, Michelle began to get the hang of controlling the players. George was a good teacher, no matter how much he teased her. It was all good-natured and Michelle realized that it was the most fun she had had since arriving at Hogwarts.

A noise interrupted their playing. "At this time, all students must be in their dormitories for the evening," the disembodied voice of Professor McGonagall said. "Thank you."

Michelle looked at George, horror written all over her face. They both jumped up from the bed, much to the dismay of the overturned chess pieces, and ran to the window. Sure enough, it was dark outside. Curfew had begun.

"George, what are we going to do?" she cried. "I'll get caught if I go back to the Slytherin dorm and I can't stay here!"

George thought for a minute. "I could get you back without us getting caught."

"How?"

George grinned. "We have ways."

Michelle's face fell. "Okay."

George studied her. "Unless you don't want to go back?"

Her face brightened. "No, I don't. I want to say here! But…" She looked around the room. "What about your roommates?"

"Fred won't care. He's usually the one getting us in trouble anyway."

"But," Michelle replied, "there are three beds. Who else…" Her voice trailed off as she heard two boys approaching the room. One of them had a very familiar Scottish accent. "Oliver!" she whispered.

"Quick!" George said. "Climb up on the window seat!" She crouched on the cushioned seat and George pulled the heavy curtains shut. There was just enough room for her to see what was going on through the opening in the middle.

Fred came in just as George shoved the chessboard and pieces into a drawer. Oliver followed close behind, seemingly lecturing Fred on something Quidditch related.

"Hey Wood," George said, sounding surprisingly nonchalant.

"Oh George, good. I needed to talk to both of you."

"Uh…sure. What's going on?"

Fred noticed the change in his twin's behavior and gave him a strange look. As soon as Oliver had his back turned, George gestured toward the window seat and put a finger to his lips. Fred nodded. He glanced casually toward the closed curtains and caught Michelle's eye. Fred's face, for a moment, looked confused, but he kept his mask of unawareness.

Oliver was walking about the room, venting his utter fury that Quidditch had been cancelled to the twins, who were absolutely not paying attention. Finally, he outlined his plan to practice in secret in order to outshine the other teams _next_ year.

"You two understand?" he asked the twins.

"Yep."

"Got it Wood."

"All set!" The twins grinned identical grins as Oliver looked at them skeptically.

It took a lot for Michelle to keep quiet when she saw their faces. They both looked so innocent!  
After much reassurance, Wood left the room apparently satisfied that his beaters understood. Fred closed the bedroom door and George heaved a sigh. Rushing over to the window, he threw open the heavy curtains. "Sorry about that!"

"It's fine," Michelle replied, climbing off the window seat. "Hello!" she said when she saw Fred staring at her curiously.

"Hi Michelle. You're still here?"

"I kinda got stuck here," she answered.

"Oh. Why aren't you staying in your sister's room?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. Should I go over there?"

George shrugged. "If you want. The girls' dorms are on the other side of the staircase."

Michelle nodded. "Okay. Where is her room?"

The twins looked at each other. "Uh…good question," Fred said. "I have no idea."

"You've never been over there?"

"We can't," George replied with a smirk. "Boys aren't allowed on the girls' side."

"But I'm allowed in here," Michelle said.

"Yeah. Apparently boys are less trustworthy than girls. It's impossible for a boy to enter the girls' side, but not vice versa."

Michelle laughed. "Oh. I guess I'm staying here then."

"Guess so. Where's Lee?" George asked. "Lee's our other roommate," he told Michelle.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him crashing out little party," Fred replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Angelina and Katie are minus a roommate this lovely night and I wouldn't go anywhere near the broom closet on the fifth floor if I were you."

George gasped. "Lee and Alicia?"

Fred nodded and grinned. "I wouldn't expect him back."

"Wicked!" George laughed. "About bloody time!"

The twins laughed. Fred turned to Michelle. "How are you, Michelle? Is everything…okay again?"

Michelle studied the ground, ashamed of what she had put the twins through with her stupidity. "I'm doing a lot better now."

She felt a hand on her chin and looked up to see Fred looking back at her. "You don't have to be ashamed, Michelle. You went through more pain than George and I ever have."

"And you had the strength to get past it," George added. "You should be proud of that at least."

Michelle nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you," she said. "I never told you, so thank you."

"You're welcome," the twins said.

And that was that. Michelle and the twins never spoke specifically of her suicide attempt again.

The three of them stayed up talking for hours. The twins were wonderful entertainment and had Michelle laughing to tears. Fred and George recounted tales of their many escapades at Hogwarts and away, although Michelle doubted that they were all entirely true.

George saw Michelle yawn. "It's late," he said. He glanced around the room. "Michelle, you can sleep in my bed."

Fred coughed suddenly and smirked at his twin. George ignored him. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to do that!" Michelle protested. "I'll sleep on the floor!"

"Uh-uh," George replied stubbornly. "You sleep in the bed."

Michelle looked at Fred, who just shrugged. "Okay," she finally agreed.

"Good." George stole a spare blanket and pillow from his brother's bed, much to the other's dismay.

"Prat," he muttered as he used his other pillow to hit George over the head. "Why don't you just sleep in Lee's bed?"

"Is he coming back any time tonight?"

Fred thought for a moment. "I don't _think_ so…"

George just grinned up from his spot between Fred's bed and his own. "Goodnight then, dear brother."

"Goodnight Forge."

Michelle just watched the boys. "Goodnight," she said softly.

"G'night," they chorused. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately in George's huge, comfortable four-poster.

**Preciousonee** Thanks for reviewing again, even though there wasn't much in the chapter!


	20. An Interesting Morning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Not much to note on…there are only about four chapters after this, as we are nearing the end of the Chamber of Secrets canon year. Big thanks to Emica and Lauren as usual for their beta-ing!

**DISCLAIMER** Broken record time! I do not own Rowling's characters, but I do own characters of my own creation.

A loud and surprised gasp woke Michelle up the next morning. She blinked a few times and sat up. The sun was brilliant outside. A bright beam of light shone through the partially open curtains and fell on the rich maroon carpet. A dark-skinned boy was standing in the doorway of the airy open room.

"Who are you?" he asked, confused. "Where's George?"

Hearing his name, George stirred and sat up from his place on the floor between the two beds. "Oh. Morning Lee."

Lee just looked from Michelle to George. "Morning? That's all you have to say?"

"Huh?"

Just then, Fred appeared behind Lee in the doorway. "Oh good, you two are awake," he said to his twin.

Lee turned to Fred, thoroughly confused. "You knew she was here? Who is this girl?"

"Bloody Hell Lee, keep your voice down!" Fred muttered as he pulled the other fourth year into the bedroom and shut the door. "Do you want to wake up Percy?"

Lee wandered over to his bed, still eyeing Michelle suspiciously. George stretched his arms and yawned. He looked up at Michelle.

"Did you sleep all right?"

Michelle nodded. "Thanks," she said with a smile. George noticed that for the past few days, she had been smiling for real – not the forced or fake smiles he'd seen when they had first met.

Lee was watching the exchange with increasing disbelief. "George? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Hmm?"

"Well the least you could have done is find somewhere private to have your fun. But with your brother right here?" Lee looked aghast at Fred. "I know you two do everything together, but that's going _way_ too far!"

Fred and George just stared at Lee for a moment, before bursting into laughter. The gist of what Lee was suggesting hit Michelle and her jaw dropped in embarrassed shock.

"She's a friend, Lee," George finally managed to say. "We were playing Wizard's Chess and she couldn't get back to her own dorm after the curfew. Don't we have a dirty mind this morning!"

Michelle blushed bright red, as did Lee. "Well it doesn't look all that innocent, does it?" He turned to Michelle. "Sorry about that," he said humbly. "I'm Lee," he said.

"Michelle," she replied. Then, looking around the room, she asked, "What time is it?"

"About 9:30," Fred replied.

Michelle sighed. "I should go back to – " She broke off as she glanced at Lee. "To…studying. I have really hard finals coming up."

George caught on. "Right. So you should go study."

Lee yawned. "I think I'm going back to bed. That's what Sundays are for!"

Fred smirked. "See, to go _back_ to bed, one must have gone to bed in the first place. I seem to remember you going to the broom closet."

With a look mixed of embarrassment and a little pride, Lee kicked his shoes off and pulled the blankets over his head. As soon as Lee sounded asleep, Fred and George opened the door to scout out how empty the hallway was.

"Totally empty!" Fred whispered. Michelle followed the twins out and down the stairs into the Common Room. They tiptoed past one or two students asleep on textbooks and out the portrait hole.

"That was easy!" Michelle breathed gratefully when the portrait slid closed again.

"Eh. Sneaking out is nothing!" Fred said with a wave of his hand. "Well, since we're up, what about breakfast?"

George nodded, but Michelle hesitated. "What if – "

"Don't worry," George cut her off. "None of us are in full uniform. It doesn't matter anyway, no _normal_ people are up at this hour on a Sunday."

"But everyone knows you two!" Michelle continued. The twins looked proud. "And what if Draco's there? Or Crabbe or Goyle?"

"Michelle, you know as well as we do that Oliver Wood will quit Quidditch before Crabbe, Goyle, or especially Malfoy wake up on a Sunday before noon!" Fred said, giving her a look.

Michelle giggled. "Well, okay. But then I really should go back to the Slytherin dorm."

The twins conceded. The three crept quietly through the castle, the twins every once and a while consulting an old piece of parchment that they kept carefully hidden from Michelle's view. There were few people in the Great Hall this early and no one bothered Michelle or the twins while they ate.

It wasn't long before Michelle stood up. "I should go back. Not that anyone will notice I was gone all night but…"

George sighed. "I understand."

"_We_ understand," Fred corrected.

Michelle smiled. The twins always amused her. She walked to the entrance of the Great Hall, where the Fat Friar stood guard. "Where are you going, little one?" he asked jovially.

"Back to the Slytherin dorm, Friar."

"Oh!" The ghost looked startled. "I'll have to get the Bloody Baron to escort you!"

Michelle nodded nervously. The Bloody Baron frightened her. She followed the silver bloodstained ghost timidly through the school. She was never so glad to see the Slytherin dorm's secret entrance.

"Pure-blood," she said and the hidden door opened. The Baron left her and she heaved a sigh of relief. As the twins had predicted, no one was awake and Michelle was able to reach her room hassle-free.

Moona mewed with relief when she saw Michelle. The girl almost laughed – the cat had never looked so happy.

"Oh Moona!" Michelle cried as she scooped up the kitten and jumped onto the bed. Pulling out her wand, she put her usual Silencing and Locking charm on the bed curtains. It had become a habit when her roommates were home.

Moona wriggled out of Michelle's grasp and looked at the girl in confusion. She cocked her head to one side, mewing inquiringly.

Michelle just lay on her back and sighed happily. "Moona, this year isn't all bad after all!"

Unfortunately, Michelle's happiness was very short-lived. The entire school was called to the Great Hall that Monday. The students were excited, as all classes were cancelled, but when Professor McGonagall stepped up to address everyone, Michelle knew something was wrong.

"Attention students! Could I please have your attention?"

Everyone must have known something was up. The Great Hall became silent. Michelle looked around. Draco had a look of sick pleasure on his face. She saw Harry Potter and his friend, George's brother. Both looked distressed.

"I regret to inform all of you," Professor McGonagall began, "that Professor Dumbledore has stepped down from his position as Headmaster."

The Hall stayed silent. No one knew what to say. Dumbledore was gone? In the face of all these attacks, he just left? Michelle was in shock.

A Gryffindor girl who Michelle recognized as one of the Quidditch chasers raised her hand. Professor McGonagall looked at her. "Yes, Miss Johnson?"

"Why Professor?" was all she could say.

Michelle saw the woman glance coldly at Draco. But she limited her explanation to simply, "Administrative differences."

The shock seemed to suddenly wear off of the students. The Great Hall erupted into confused babble. Michelle looked questiongly at Diana, who just shrugged looking completely lost.

"Students! Please settle down!" Professor McGonagall had to magically amplify her voice to make herself heard. The babble died down again after a moment. "I know that this must come as a shock to all of you, but classes will continue as usual. I, as Deputy Headmistress, will become the Interim Headmistress until the end of the year. I will perform all of Professor Dumbledore's duties."

Still no one knew what to say. Professor McGonagall dismissed everyone from the Hall after a silent moment. There was nothing else to be said.

As everyone was sullenly led back to their dorms, Michelle tried to figure out what would happen to Hogwarts. A Hogwarts without Dumbledore was unthinkable! How could Hogwarts stay Hogwarts?

But more than anything, she wondered what the Heir of Slytherin would do to Hogwarts next.

**Sanjana** I'm not sure if it ever states specifically that Draco and Pansy are engaged, but at least in fanfiction, it's an accepted fact.

**Preciousonee** Yeah, it's been busy around here too. Not to mention that one of my betas lives down where I go to school and I'm home now and the other one is working all the time. That makes it difficult to get the okay on every chapter. But there are only four or five chapters after this, so hopefully it'll be finished soon. Although that's kinda sad…

**The Rave Raven** I'm glad you like it!

**Galadwen** Well, "radiant maiden" is pretty close to "maiden of light" anyway. But I do like the name. I'll try not to make you cry, lol.


	21. Taken to Hiding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This chapter takes place the evening that Ron and Harry go down into the Chamber. I know that in the movie, no one was out of their dorms and it was probably a lot later at night, but this is a little bit of creative license. The Hogwarts year is almost up, which means that there are only a handful of chapters left! Hope you enjoy =) Thanks as always to my two Betas too.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own Rowling's characters. Still.

Although she could not imagine how, Michelle woke up suddenly with the feeling that things were getting worse. Having fallen asleep over her history textbook, she'd awoken with a start and a foreboding feeling.

She unlocked her curtains to find her roommates gone. Wandering through her dorm, Michelle found her entire house gathered in the Common Room. Hiding to listen, she caught the end of what Professor Snape was saying.

"Professor McGonagall, as current Headmistress, has decided to send all students home if the girl isn't rescued soon."

Girl? Rescued? Michelle had no idea what was going on, but the dread in the pit of her stomach didn't want to know.

"Who's in the Chamber, Professor?" she heard Miranda ask.

"Yeah," added Random Burly Friend One, who Michelle thought was Crabbe. "Who did the monster grab?"

Michelle could barely stand up. Now she understood. A girl at Hogwarts had been kidnapped by the monster and taken into the Chamber of Secrets!

Professor Snape paused a moment before answering. "Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor."

Michelle had to sit down. Somewhere in her battered memory she remembered a bubbly red-headed first year girl.

_"Four of my older brothers are already at Hogwarts. Two more already graduated. All in Gryffindor. I'll probably be in Gryffindor, too. I hope so!"_

Ginny's voice floated through Michelle's mind like a ghost. Now she was in the dreaded Chamber. Of course, it had to be her. She was a Gryffindor. And Michelle had heard Draco speak horribly of the Weasley family multiple times. It had infuriated her.

"Oh no…" Michelle whispered as a sudden realization struck her. "She's George's sister!" She didn't even want to imagine how he would take the news of his baby sister.

She couldn't take it. Just when Michelle thought her world was being mended, it only broke apart again. She ran back up to the bedrooms and flung herself onto the bed in tears.

/

Three out of the four tables in the Great Hall ate in silence. Only Slytherin students seemed to have any energy. Some chatted idly, but it was nothing like before.

Suddenly, all the students were scared. Colin, Justin, Hermione, Penelope Clearwater, they were all petrified but it wasn't _really_ serious. As soon as the mandrakes were old enough, everyone would be alright. But now a girl was missing. The monster had kidnapped her and no one knew what would happen.

Michelle gazed sadly at the Gryffindor table. As the house that had been attacked the most, all the students were subdued and silent. They had lost all spirit.

Three of the Weasley boys sat together. Percy sat on one side of the table with Fred and George on the other, their faces identically etched with worry and misery. Diana and Oliver sat together a little further up the table, picking silently at their food.

A soft hoot over her head caught Michelle's attention and she looked up to see an owl landing on the table next to her. "Hi Apollo," she greeted the bird. He dropped a letter on the table.

Dear Michelle,

Be careful. I love you, little sis.

Love, Diana

Fishing around in her bag, Michelle found a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Diana,

I promise. Snape says they might close the school. At least we'll be safe at home.

Love, Michelle

As soon as she handed him the letter, Apollo flew off.

Not five minutes later, a school owl dropped another letter in front of her.

Michelle,

I'm so sorry that you're stuck with your housemates! You can write to me anytime…one of my roommates is Penelope's sister and we don't sleep much anyway.

Cassandra

After a quick note back, that owl was off, too.

It was nice to know that people cared about her, especially with the simmering resentment toward her house. At least one student from all the other houses was in the hospital wing because of the Heir of Slytherin. Naturally, the Slytherin table received many bitter looks.

Michelle finished eating and asked Professor Flitwick to escort her down to the dungeon dorm. She had homework to do and it was easier when her roommates weren't there. When she was alone, she could do work at her desk rather than on her bed with Locking and Silencing charms on the curtains.

But even alone with her kitten, Michelle couldn't get any work done. She just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering to poor Ginny imprisoned by some horrible monster.

She remembered glimpsing the look of pure glee on Draco's face when Snape had told them Ginny was gone. It made her sick to think that she'd really ever liked him.

"Ugh!" she sighed in frustration. Hearing voices in the hallway, Michelle picked up her kitten and flopped onto her bed. Locking and silencing the heavy green drapes, she was safely isolated for the night.

She longed for her friends, together in Gryffindor tower or in the Ravenclaw dorm. She had no idea where the Ravenclaw dorm even was. Michelle was alone, but for the time being, she was safe. All she could do was lie there and wonder if her friend would be safe as well.

/

Michelle couldn't sleep. It was about 4:00 in the morning when she finally realized how guilty she felt. She was in Slytherin, the house of the monster, when she should have been in Gryffindor. She was the ex-girlfriend of the most vocal enemy of the Weasley family.

Ginny was the first person she'd met at Hogwarts. They'd rode together on the train, both nervous and excited to finally start school at Hogwarts and follow in their siblings' footsteps.

And to top it all off, Michelle was becoming more and more infatuated with Ginny's older brother every day. George made her feel safe. He treated her like another student rather than a head case who he'd saved from committing suicide.

"Stupid!" she whispered, putting her head in her hands. "This is so stupid!" She'd made the mistake of her life when she chose Slytherin and now she knew it. She was stuck with people who despised her and separated from her sister and true friends.

The one time she'd seen George in the Great Hall, he hadn't left Fred's side. Michelle had never really understood how deep their bond went until she saw them grieving. It was as if they were of one mind and emotion in two bodies.

Rolling over, she closed her eyes tight, praying to fall asleep. When she finally did, it was only an hour and a half until she was awoken by the alarm for breakfast time.

**No reviews =( tear**


	22. Surprises at the End of the Year

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'd just like to say again that this fic is **movieverse**, not bookverse. The second half of this chapter comes right out of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ movie. I don't own it, whoever owns the movie does.

**DISCLAIMER** You should all know who I own by now and you should DEFINITELY know who JK owns if you're reading Harry Potter fanfiction.

All of Slytherin arrived at breakfast to a shocking sight. Students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were clustered around the Gryffindor table. Loud, excited babble filled the room. Through the sea of black robes, Michelle saw Fred, George, Ron, and Percy Weasley at the center of the crowd. All four of them were beaming.

"How did it happen?" Michelle heard a Hufflepuff girl ask her friend.

"Harry Potter went in after her!" the friend replied. "He fought the monster and everything!"

"Wow. But…" The girl's voice changed. "What happened to Professor Lockhart?" she asked sadly.

Michelle didn't bother to listen to anything more. They must have been talking about Ginny! Harry Potter had saved her! Only that could make the Weasley boys so happy. She felt like a huge weight had lifted from her chest. Ginny was safe.

"Saint Potter will get what's coming to him," Michelle heard Draco growl from somewhere behind her. "He bloody will."

She tried her best to ignore him. She was far too happy and didn't want him to ruin it. Professor Lockhart was indeed missing as that girl had mentioned, but Michelle had never been that fond of him.

George caught Michelle's eye through the crowd. He looked completely happy. She just grinned at him. He grinned back, then turned back to his family. Michelle wished she could be there with him but the green patch on her robes kept her away.

**i.i.i**

The end of the year was almost upon them. Students were busy studying for finals and everyone was breathing a sigh of relief now that the Heir of Slytherin had been stopped.

Michelle went back to the way things had been before. Still none of her housemates spoke to her and still she felt alone. Diana had to study all the time for her OWL's and the twins spent all their time hovering protectively over their little sister.

The time of the closing feast drew nearer. Michelle desperately wanted to talk to George again, but he never left Fred's side anymore. She didn't see him until the night of the returns of the petrified students.

After Hermione, Penelope, Justin, Colin, and Nearly Headless Nick had rejoined their classmates again, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified." The students broke into applause. Few Slytherins clapped along with Michelle.

"Also," Dumbledore continued. "In light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!" At this, even every Slytherin cheered.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hagrid, the giant grounds keeper, strode in. "Sorry I'm late," he said. Everyone turned and looked at him. "The owl delivering my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

Michelle half-giggled. George had told her all about Errol. His brother Ron looked sheepishly at Dumbledore.

Hagrid stopped next to the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter sat. In a quieter voice, he said, "I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you Harry and Ron and Hermione of course, I would, I'd still be You-Know-Where. So I'd just like to say thanks!"

Harry stood up, dwarfed next to Hagrid's huge size. "There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Silently, he hugged him.

Dumbledore stood up, clapping. One by one, students began to join in and soon the Great Hall was aroar with applause. Michelle leapt to her feet first at her table, figuring the Slytherins' opinions of her couldn't get any lower anyway.

The cheering eventually died down and the feast began. Michelle wouldn't believe it. No finals! How could she be so lucky? Everyone in the Great Hall seemed ecstatic. Looking over, she saw Fred and George heading for the door. She rushed to follow them.

"George!" she called after him.

He stopped. Fred turned back, gave George a meaningful look, and then continued on. George turned around. "Hey Michelle."

"Where are you going?"

"To get one of our new inventions," he answered with a glint in hi eye. "Fred wants to show them off."

"Oh." Michelle giggled. "Let me know how all that goes over the summer!" George shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I will hear from you over the summer…right?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe." George sighed sadly when he saw her disappointed face. "It's just, this shouldn't go any further than what it is."

"Why? Because I'm in Slytherin and you're a noble Gryffindor? Being in Slytherin doesn't make me a bad person! You never cared about that before!" Tears stung Michelle's eyes.

"It has nothing to do with that!" George replied sharply. Then, in a softer ton, "I just realized how young you are. I look at Ginny and she's still a baby to me. And then I realized that you're just as young as she is."

Michelle stayed silent. There was nothing she could say to that. She was younger than George by a lot, both in age and maturity. Not that he or Fred were all that mature, but they didn't do dangerously stupid things like almost jump off a balcony.

"Have a good holiday, Michelle," George said quietly after a moment.

"You too," Michelle replied. But George had already gone.

**Morwen Amlug** Yes, Michelle really should have chosen Gryffindor. And yes, she definitely is flirting with George. But that doesn't mean that everything is going to be hunky-dory between them.

**The Rave Raven** Thanks for reviewing this one then! I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	23. Long Journey Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** We're almost there, folks! This is the second to last chapter. My beta Lauren has stipulated that I tell you that although the end of this chapter seems like an epilogue (and in fact is the first part of said epilogue), there is a real epilogue to follow. So, this is **not** the end of the story! There will be one more chapter, as well as a theme song to come.

**DISCLAIMER** Don't own em…

…

The long scarlet Hogwarts Express waiting patiently at the Hogsmeade Station. Students milled around the platform, calling good-bye to professors and then scrambling for compartments on the train.

Michelle couldn't believe that she was going back. Hogwarts felt like home to her. But now she could stop feeling afraid of everyone around her. Provided, of course, her father had forgiven her or would forgive her.

When she boarded the train, her original plan was to share a compartment with Diana. However, one look at how Diana and Oliver were acting sent Michelle to look for others to ride with. She eventually found Cassandra and the two found a seat with another Ravenclaw girl.

As the green and gold fields of Scotland rolled by, she began to get nervous butterflies in the pit of her stomach. What if her parents never spoke to her again? What if they hated her? Or even worse, what if they just pretended she didn't exist?  
"Michelle, I've got to go meet my parents," Cassandra suddenly said. She handed Michelle a slip of paper. "Here's my telephone number and address if you want to talk or something. Happy summer!"

She left the compartment and it took Michelle a moment to realize that they had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ already. Collecting her things, she hurried to find Diana. On the way, she found Percy and Penelope.

When asked if he'd seen Diana, Percy sniffed. "She and Oliver are…saying good-bye."

"Snogging," Penelope clarified, sending a teasing wink in her boyfriend's direction. Percy blushed.

"Uh, have a good holiday," he mumbled to Michelle before Penelope led him off.

Somehow she fought through the throngs of students and parents. She stood face-to-face with Diana in front of the gateway back to the Muggle world. "Okay," Michelle muttered. "Here we go."

Bricks dematerialized into air as they ran through the passage. Their mother and father waited patiently for them on the other side. Marie rushed to her daughters. "I'm so glad you're both home!" Michelle just hugged her mother tightly.

Diana hugged her father also. Michelle smiled at him. After a moment, he put a warm hand on her shoulder and smiled back. "Welcome home, Michelle."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

…

The first year was unlike any other Michelle experienced at Hogwarts. Not everyone in Slytherin despised her forever and over time, she learned how to avoid Draco Malfoy and his followers.

Percy graduated the following year, along with Oliver Wood. But Michelle maintained her relationship with Seamus and built a strong friendship with Cassandra. And her bond with Diana was never threatened again.

Only by her own choice, Michelle lost contact gradually with Fred and George. Every now and then her thoughts would wander towards Gryffindor Tower or her eye would be caught by scarlet Quidditch robes, but she kept her feelings for George safely locked away as a memory.

It was during Michelle's fourth year the last time she saw him. Rebelling against the dictatorship of Headmistress Dolores Umbridge, Fred and George created a huge, realistic swamp in the middle of the hallway. Together they summoned their brooms, bid the school good-bye, and flew off into the air. Nothing was heard from them at Hogwarts again. Michelle heard that they opened a very successful joke shop in Diagon Alley.

After six long, but worthwhile years, Michelle graduated from Hogwarts a full witch. Her summers were spent divided between her parents' house in the countryside and Diana and Oliver's apartment in the wizarding town of Hogsmeade.

She never forgot her first year at Hogwarts and the abuse she suffered. It was a part of her and made her forever stronger. Remembering made her believe in who she was.

…

**Morwen Amlug **Yeah, this semester has been hell…I made the mistake of taking Film Production 1 and Screenwriting 2 at once. Oh, it's been fun. And Michelle is 11, George is 14 – hence why it won't really work. At least, not for now…


	24. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is it! It's done! Michelle's story here finally comes to a close. There will be one more chapter, containing the story's theme song. I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves reading my story!

**Here's one last thanks to Emica and Lauren – my great betas who put up with everything and never hesitated to tell me if a chapter sucked.**

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Rowling's characters, but I do own Michelle and her family.

…

Michelle stepped into the fireplace of her sister's apartment. Her emerald green cloak swished softly around her as she took a handful of the fine gray Floo Powder.

"Diagon Alley," she said in a clear voice. With a burst of green flame, she was gone.

The trip took only a minute and Michelle emerged from a niche in the wall onto the busy main street in Diagon Alley. She leisurely made her way to the bookstore, searching for a new charms book that Professor Flitwick had told her about after graduation.

As she stood in line to pay for the book, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see a very familiar face.

"Hello Darlin'."

"Seamus!" she cried, giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Wonderful. The wizarding towns in Ireland are suiting me just fine. What about you? Congratulations on graduating! Look at you, a full grown witch!"

Michelle blushed. "Thank you."

Seamus took her arm as she paid for the book and they left the store. "So what have you been up to since leaving dear old Hogwarts?"

"I've been intensely studying charms since first year. Professor Flitwick asked me to come back next fall and be his assistant."

"Really?"

Michelle nodded. "I hope to become a professor eventually. But, I may move to France in a few years to visit my mother's family."

"So you'd teach at Beauxbatons."

"Exactly. But right now I'm spending the summer with Diana. She and Oliver have an apartment in Hogsmeade."

Seamus looked surprised. "I never thought Wood could settle down with anyone or anything not called Quidditch."

Michelle laughed and shook her head. "He hasn't given it up by any means. You should see their apartment."

"I can only imagine."

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling as usual and Michelle and Seamus joined the crowd. They walked for a while, talking and catching up on old friends.

A sudden bang interrupted their reminiscing and smoke rolled out of a nearby storefront. Not even stopping to see the name, Michelle ran into the store to make sure no one was hurt.

Naturally, she was surprised to see that the customers in the shop were all jovial and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Michelle looked around, confused.

Seamus came up behind her with an amused and admiring look on his face. "You really were meant to be in Gryffindor," he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"You run into a smoking building without any thought of your own safety? That's true courage. Gryffindor courage."

Michelle just blushed and mumbled thanks. "What's going on?" she asked. "Where'd all the smoke come from?"

"From an exploding spell book!" boomed a voice behind them. "Our wonderful new invention! Hello Master Finnigan," the man added with a smile.

"Master Weasley," Seamus replied.

Fred Weasley laughed. "How've you been, Seamus?"

The two old friends talked for a while, laughing and joking over old times. But Michelle had frozen. Fred Weasley. She hadn't looked at the sign when she ran into the store, but she knew where she was: the Weasley twins' joke shop.

"Michelle Standish?"

Hearing her name, Michelle jumped back to reality. "Hello Fred," she said shyly.

"Bloody Hell!" the redhead cried, taking Michelle's hands. "Look at you!"

She blushed. "Well it's been quite a few years, Fred."

"I know, but I remember you as," he paused. "Well, as a first year." He let her hands drop and his face took on a look of embarrassment, more for her than himself.

Years ago, tears would have threatened if those memories surfaced, but no more. As she grew older, Michelle had never repressed her experiences and fought a long battle against her inner demons Malfoy's abuse had created. Now, 18 years old, Michelle could finally think about her year of hell without breaking down.

Her blush deepened, not from flattery, but from shame. "I'm sorry for that. It got easier after that year. I'm sorry you had to remember me that way."

Fred just looked at Seamus slyly. "I wouldn't be so sure that we just forgot about you. Me 'n George had our ways of making sure you were still okay."

Michelle started at her Irish friend, who was intently studying the ceiling. When he finally looked back at her, he just smiled innocently. "What?"

"Blood little sneak!" she said, laughing. "You helped them spy on me!" Seamus raised his arms to deflect her playful blows.

"It was for your own good!" Seamus cried in his own defense.

"Hmph," Michelle snorted, a teasing glint in her eye.

"If it helps at all," Fred broke in, "you didn't need our help." He smiled warmly. "You were fine on your own."

He looked so much like George when he looked at her like that. Michelle had managed to focus on talking only with Fred up until now, but thoughts of the other twin were slowly forcing their way into her carefully guarded mind.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Seamus, in a moment of perception, realized the awkwardness of the direction of the conversation. "So Fred," he started cheerily. "How is the shop running?"

Fred grinned. "It's wonderful!" Off he went on the finer art of running a store. Seamus seemed genuinely interested in the logistics of such an endeavor, so Michelle decided to look around.

The store was much bigger than she expected, though she didn't recall really expecting anything. A very large section was devoted to bewitched candies and Michelle had to smile when she remembered the havoc those candies had caused while the twins were still at Hogwarts.

A sign over a tall set of shelves caught Michelle's eye: "Make Quidditch Practice FUN!" She sighed in amusement, knowing full well that the sign was derived from the harsh, often early morning practices conducted by Oliver Wood. But, from spending part of the summer with Diana and Oliver, Michelle had become relatively knowledgeable about Quidditch and was curious as to how exactly Fred and George would make practice "fun."

A large display caught her eye: "Bewitched Broomstick – Guaranteed to Improve Your Riding Skills!" Underneath the lettering was an animated illustration of a Quidditch player trying to hold onto a wildly bucking broomstick. Michelle picked up one of the brooms to read the tag attached.

"Just trying to ride this broom will enhance your skills! We were gifted with this idea many years ago when the famous Harry Potter's broom was bewitched in such a way. But we must warn you, before you use this

product, make sure you are very good at self-casting Wingardium Leviosa!

Gred and Forge"

She laughed softly. Only the Weasley twins would turn an attempt on Harry Potter's life by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into a joke. The broom jumped in her hand, seemingly begging her for a ride.

"One of our newest inventions!"

Michelle's heard skipped a beat. She didn't turn around to see who was behind her – she knew. Identical twins or not, George's voice was different than Fred's and she'd learned to tell them apart.

"Do you play Quidditch, miss?" George asked, still not able to see the girl's face.

"No," she said softly. "But I used to watch games all the time."

"So you're just a fan."

Michelle half-smiled at the broom. "More a fan of the players than the actual game really."

George sounded confused. "Oh. I see." He craned his neck trying to see who she was. She kept turning away.

"My ex-boyfriend was a Seeker when we were in school. But the boy I had true feelings for – he was a Beater."

That perked George up. "I played Beater. George Weasley, miss, at your service." He bowed with a grin on his face. "Perhaps I know this lucky boy who captured your affection!"

She couldn't stand it anymore. She turned around and looked into George's eyes. "Hello George."

He just stared back at her in a moment of silence. "Michelle," he whispered. He blinked after another moment and blushed deeply. "How, uh, what have you been up to?"

She laughed to herself, put at ease by the fact that he seemed as nervous as she felt. "I've been busy. I graduated Hogwarts this spring."

"Congratulations!" George said and, to Michelle's surprise, wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Thank you!" she replied, grinning. "I've been spending a lot of time with Diana this summer."

"How is Diana?"

Michelle laughed. "She's living with Oliver outside of Hogsmeade. I think the Quidditch madness is getting to her."

They laughed together. "You know," George said with a small smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"It's almost lunch time."

"I'm sure Fred could handle the store for awhile."

Michelle smiled. "I'm sure he could."

George took her arm and the started toward the door. Fred and Seamus, still chatting about the store, didn't notice the couple until George tapped his twin on the shoulder.

"We're going out for awhile, Fred."

Seamus looked at Michelle and grinned. Fred cocked his eyebrow at his brother and Michelle. "I guess the shop will be okay with just me." Then he grinned and winked at George. "Have fun, kids!"

George just grinned. Michelle was glad to see that after all these years, the twins had pretty much the same relationship as when she'd first met them.

"Michelle," Seamus called. She turned around again. "I'll catch up with you later?"

She nodded. George opened the front door to the shop. A small bell rang as the door closed again and they stepped out into the sun.

…

**I want to give a big shout out to all my reviewers: thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
